An Average Human an Alien That Talks With Ghosts (discontinued)
by Legomasterlord
Summary: One day during school, fifth grader Nate Adams finds out he has a tail of an alien race. Initial reaction: Panic. Now, he, Bear, Eddie, and Katie embark on their own journey to make friends with the Yo-Kai, and also learn the abilities of Nate's alien race, before all of the enemies that threaten Springdale, take over it. (Nate's a Saiyan,5 Yo-Kai Watch bearers,NatexKatie later on)
1. Chapter 1

**So many people might not know this but I do happen to play certain childish games sometimes, but not really childish. More or less I like to play Pokémon games or even games similar to Pokémon. In fact, I only know about Yo-Kai Watch thanks to my sister who is 2 years younger than me, who I'm thanking for introducing me to this franchise.**

**Now, to start off, this series is going to have many things involved. First, Nate Adams is going to have a major role in this series, as well as Katie, Eddie, and Bear. Second, those said people will know about Yo-Kai, and I plan I getting Katie a Yo-Kai Watch, though it's the necklace/pendent. Third, the story is going off of the Yo-Kai Watch games, starting with Yo-Kai Watch 1, then Psychic Specters, and then 3. Fourth, you will need to understand/watch Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super to understand somethings in this series. And I'm aware that this chapter is short, but this is the most shortest for now until I write a chapter 2.**

**So, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Nate's an Adopted Alien?!**

* * *

Today was a normal day for Nate. Just his average, simple day that he went through on a daily basis. Wake up, get dressed (today was a red shirt with a white star, and blue jeans, with his black shoes), head down stairs, eat breakfast with his mom and dad, brush his teeth, put on deodorant, grab his backpack, and walk to school. A normal day for our main character Springdale resident.

What he didn't know or realize, not even his parents, was that he had a tail. And he already was on school premises and in his classroom when he realized it, even if it was on his way back home from school.

The way he found out was simple. School was out for the summer, and Nate, Bear, and Eddie were just heading to Triangle Park, just to hang out. The three were talking about how they wanted to spend their summer, which Bear said was him going to try and prove that he was the manliest person, as well as 'catch a super cool bug', or so he says. Eddie said he wanted to spend time with his parents, as well as play some video games and 'gain the highest level on Yolo Watch 2' (this is an anime reference to the actually anime they have, somewhere in Season 1 I believe in the Spenp episode). Nate said he wanted to go to Harrisville and see his Grandmother, spend time with his family, and even hike up to MT. Wildwood's summit.

When he found out about his tail, was when Nate was sitting on a bench, his arms folded across the back of his head, when Bear said, "Hey guys, is it me or does Nate have a monkey tail?" Nate then saw that yes, he did indeed have a monkey tail. Eddie and Bear saw it too, and they all thought it was fake and some prop. This was proved wrong by the tail moving, causing the boys to yell in surprise.

Luckily, no one was at Triangle Park, or near said park, but probably at home or work. When they were still shooken up by it but not yelling about the tail, they wondered why Nate had it.

"Maybe Nate's becoming a monkey," Bear suggested. "It'd be funny, seeing Nate show up to class like a monkey."

"Maybe…" Eddie seemed hesitate to guess or vocalize his thoughts.

"Yes?" Nate said.

"Maybe it's a Yo-Kai?" Eddie finally said.

"A Yo-Kai?" Bear repeated. He closed his eyes and waved his hand, "Naw. Yo-Kai don't even exist. That's just a bunch of legends and rumors that parents use to scare their children."

"Maybe I should ask my parents about this," Nate said. "Maybe they have an answer."

"Maybe we should come too," Eddie said. "We're your friends, so we should also know!"

"Yeah!" Bear said. "We should know as well!"

Nate sighed, "Fine, but if the answer is weird, than that's your fault."

* * *

**Adam's House - 1st Floor**

* * *

"I'M A WHAT?!" Nate shouted, causing some crows to fly out of a tree in MT. Wildwood.

"Yes… you're an alien…" Nate's mom said, admitting that Nate's an alien.

"But how?! That's not even possible! Do you know how much money you could have made by confirming that aliens exist by showing the spaceship?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Nate's a monkey man from another Planet?!" Was Bear's reaction.

"We'll explain it, but we'll explain it tomorrow," Nate's dad promised. "We need time to cope that we even have to tell this story, and it happened years ago, back when we were young and just married too mind you."

"Fine," Bear said. "I'll wait until tomorrow after lunch. And no later."

"I'm agreeing with Bear, cause after lunch might give us the time to look for the spaceship if it's still where it crashed," Eddie agreed.

"Yeah, after lunch sounds perfect!" Nate said. He looked at his parents, "Will tomorrow after lunch be good?"

Nate's mother and father sighed, "Yes."

Nate smiled, "Then it's settled. Tomorrow after lunch you owe us an explanation on why I'm an alien, and how you found me."

Nate knew that this might just be the weirdest day of his life, but it wasn't the worst or best. Sure he just learned that he was an alien, and had no data to go by on what his race was called, but at least he knew that he wasn't an average human.

He knew that he was an alien, and he was proud of it.

* * *

**I'm going to end it here, due to this being how I originally had ended it when I had written this chapter on paper in an unused notebook I had from a school year that didn't have much in it and wasn't really going to be used. So that's chapter one, and I guess I might write a chapter 2 later. So, I guess this is it for now. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo…. Yeah.**

**Nate: …**

**Bear: …**

**Eddie: …**

**Izuku (The Two Successors): You decided to do this, why?**

**Umm… it's for fun and because it's been lingering in the back of my mind since I just stopped writing about it (on paper, not on a Google Doc or anything).**

**Evuku: Yeah right.**

**Why do you two even hate me? I did nothing wrong!**

**Nozuku: Well Evuku's mad at you because you keep forgetting about him, Katsukil, and me. Izuku's mad at you because of the stupid things you write in "The Two Successors".**

**Ahh, fair point. So let's skip a few things and just head to the review.**

Black Omochao (Chapter 1)

A pretty simple introductory chapter, but that's fine. This is an interesting premise, and I look forward to seeing what you intend to do with this little mish-mash of series and concepts.

Though, I think this should probably be listed as a Yo-kai Watch/Dragon Ball crossover. Though that's really up to you.

**Well, he's our first review, and also our second follow and favorite. Thank you, and the reason for this not being a crossover story is because this time, I'm not including any other DBZ characters, so otherwise, this wouldn't be a DBZ crossover. I get where you're coming from, as I have read a story that I questioned for it could be a DBZ crossover, but I learned to just roll with it. Besides, this story is for fun and was a little thought that might make it through to the end of Yo-Kai Watch 3 if I decide to keep this up.**

**Otherwise, if you stuck around after Chapter 1 because you followed and favorited, then thank you. If not, oh well, maybe this chapter will convince you.**

**(Side note: The three indented titles are actually the entire chapter broken down into three parts, like an episode in the anime where they include what happens in an episode. Like the smaller stories of Manjimutt in prison, Komason's city misadventures, ect.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Saiyans are a Warrior Race!**

**Whisper, at your service.**

**Introducing: Jibanyan**

* * *

**Part 1**

**Saiyans are a Warrior Race!**

* * *

So the day was fairly normal for Nate. Except he now had a tail, learned he was an alien, and had two friends who were going to learn the truth with him.

Make the three, as they invited Katie because she asked them if they knew anything about Nate's tail yet. Thankfully she cared, but unfortunately that meant another person who would know the truth.

Needless to say, Nate had a busy day ahead of him. Now, it was around 10:35 in the morning, almost lunchtime where he would learn of his race shortly after, and Nate was spending time with his friends by going around Springdale.

They didn't talk much, and they seemed fine with it. Nate was scared about what his race did, Eddie was thinking up theories on how scientifically aliens couldn't be possible without them being found/exploited, Bear was wondering what Nate's race could do, and Katie was thinking on how much their lives would change with the many scenarios that could happen after they learned about Nate's true race.

And then Nate spiked the conversation that started the rest of the conspiracy theory of his race. "So, what do you guys think?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked. "About your…" He didn't need to finish, as they knew it was about his situation concerning what his race might do.

"Yeah, that," Nate replied.

"Well I'm just hoping your people are super cool or something," Bear said. "What the point of aliens if you don't know if they can do something that people can't do?"

"Yet while you're thinking about that, let's think of how Nate's race might impact our lives," Eddie changed the topic. "I mean, there are many different ways that it could change and affect us. For starters, it could lead to more advanced technology and peace between the planet and also the race. On the other hand, it might spark a war. And to go with that, if Nate's race are planet-destroying savages, then a lot will go wrong instantly. Nate might-"

Katie then just said, "Please. That's a thought I don't want." The boys may not have realized it, but Katie had a harder time coping with it.

_'And I_…' Katie didn't finish that thought, but the boys understood what she meant.

"Right, sorry," Eddie apologized.

Nate looked concerned, '_Does she_…' Nate was sure, but he felt like that one thought might be true.

However, Bear then said, "Well it doesn't matter."

The three looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"You could be some apart of some murderous alien race, you could be from a peaceful race, but in the end," Bear rapped an arm around Nate's shoulder and smiled, "you're our friend!"

That seemed to boost their spirits, for Eddie grinned and agreed, "Yeah, you're our friend, alien or not!" Katie still stayed silent, but she smiled.

Nate smiled and said, "Let's go to my house. Maybe we can finally have lunch now."

* * *

**After lunch…**

* * *

So now it was after lunch, and the four friends, plus the parents of Nate now sat in the Adam's House living room. This was a moment the was inevitable, like Thanos, just more awkward and potentially life changing. Now, Nate would know what race he was apart of, and how he was found.

"So, as you know," Nate's mom began, "you're an alien, and you are around the age of your friends as if you were a normal human."

"Yeah," Nate replied.

"And that we kept this from you," his dad cautiously said, "for your whole life."

"We covered that," Nate said.

"Now, I guess it's time for the truth," Nate's mom said. "Oh well, it began around 9 years ago, when me and your father were just hiking MT. Wildwood, we both saw something round crashing down onto the mountain. When we went towards it, we saw it was a space pod."

"When we opened it," Nate's father continued, "we found you in there, just waking up from a nap. Obviously, you looked around 1 year old, and were wearing some sort of battle suit. We knew that it wouldn't be right to leave you there, so we took you from the pod, not taking anything with us, and headed back here. We raised you like a normal human, but we never went looking for the pod."

"We did mess around with it first, trying to see what it did, and learned that you were sent as an exiled Saiyan, due to having a low power level, and also being peaceful compared to the rest of your race, who were violent planet conquering murdering space pirates," Nate's mother finished.

"Wow, I called it," Eddie mumbled after that last part.

"So, Nate's an exiled member of his race…" Bear thought aloud.

Katie was shocked and didn't know how to react. But Nate, he clenched his fists, and he knew one thing for sure.

He wanted to find that pod and learn every detail he needed about his race. That was top priority, otherwise, he was at a loss about himself.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Whisper, at your service.**

* * *

It was around 2:45 when Nate, Katie, Eddie, and Bear were at the shrine of MT. Wildwood, which meant that they had to still hike up a good portion of the mountain, around a mile or so, before they would be around the area that should have Nate's old Saiyan space pod. But now, they were taking a break.

And a break meant that they were actually having a snack break (courtesy of Nate's parents who prepared it for them). The break was more or less a picnic, as they ate sandwiches, rice balls, sushi, tempura, and also some Spirit and Soul Doughnuts.

"Oh man Nate, your parents know how to make a good hiking snack!" Bear complimented.

"Thanks," Nate replied. "I didn't even think it would taste this good either, especially after what we learned."

They nodded. Learning that Nate's alien race, the Saiyans, were murderous planet-conquering mercenaries was a bit shocking (mostly for Eddie as he guessed that during their prediction time 2 hours before that), but still meant that this universe had a lot to it.

As they finished their snack break, Bear noticed that there was a small pathway, the seemingly went in the direction of the steps to the summit of MT. Wildwood. "Hey guys, is it me or is there a passage way over there?" Bear asked while pointing towards the clearing.

His friends looked and saw what he was talking about. "Yeah, it does seem that way," Eddie said.

The passage way in the trees was a little ominous, for they were sure it wasn't there before when they got here, but it now seemed to call out to them to travel it.

Nate then got up and said, "Let's see what's down there, and if it's nothing, then we'll just travel into the forest from the end of that trail." The others simply nodded, and then walked the trail.

After a good 5-6 minutes of walking it, they came across a clearing. Said clearing was in the from of a circle, surrounding a giant tree, that seemed to be emitting a small light blue aura. At the base of the tree, was a capsule machine. Inside were several different capsules, all the same color. Or at least that's what it looked like from the black, rusted glass.

But off to the side, seemed to be a small crater. They didn't pay any attention to the crater, but just kept looking at tree, and the capsule machine.

"It's huge…" Bear said.

Eddie looked curious about the tree's existence, "How come nobody has never noticed that this tree was here? I'm mean, it's huge, it stands out, and it's in the middle of a clearing that we got to from the-" Eddie stopped as he turned around towards the passage way.

Katie looked at Eddie, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Eddie just pointed at the passage way they came from, with his arm shaking. Katie looked and saw what was wrong.

The passage way was now filled with trees that weren't there before, and also now meant they had no way of knowing which direction lead back to the shrine, for the trail was filled with twists and turns, making it difficult to know which exact direction went to the shrine.

Nate and Bear also saw and were slightly shocked. But, they over came that shock. Learning that Nate's an alien really did a toll on their 'this is shocking' factor, so trees just filling up a passage way isn't that shocking. It's that whoever did it, was probably a wizard or something stupid like that.

Then they heard a voice, '_Feed me, feed me_.'

They all jumped and looked around, trying to find the source of that voice. But, they couldn't find it.

They then heard it again, '_Feed me, feed me_.'

"Alright dudes, this is crazy!" Bear shouted. "Where even is that voice coming from?!"

'_Feed the capsule machine please_,' the voice said again in a singsong tone.

They looked at the capsule machine, and saw it was radiating a purple aura. They didn't know how, or what to feed the machine, but it wanted something. Nate then pulled out 25¢, and walked towards the machine.

"Wait Nate, what are you doing?!" Bear exclaimed.

"This is the closest thing I could think of to feed the capsule machine," Nate confessed. And with that he put the coin in, and turned the nob. It was a little rusty, but he managed to turn it all the way.

The machine then ejected a gray capsule, with rust on it probably from age. Nate then said, "There. Problem, hopefully, solved."

"Well, at least the voice is gone," Eddie said.

That was jinxed, as it came again. '_Open it, open it._'

"Oh come on!" Eddie shouted. "We just got rid of it, and now it wants us to open the capsule? Whatever's in there is probably expired because of age."

Nate however tried to open it, but it was rusted shut. "A little help guys?" Nate asked.

Katie came immediately, but they didn't seemed to even move the lid. Then Eddie came, and they moved it somewhat. Bear sighed, and came to help, and the opened the capsule, which emitted a light blue light, and they fell to the ground, as they watch something emerge from the capsule, and the spiraling light blue light.

They all immediately thought that they unleashed a ghost. Half-wrong though, but the ghostly being then flew around the tree yelling, "I'M FREEEE!"

It then stopped, and looked towards the four heroes who unleashed him. "Heh heh, what's up my heroic savior friends, I am Whisper," The ghost named Whisper bowed, "At your service."

The four just blinked repeatedly, and also wondered, '_What is this thing_?'

Whisper just sat there, hovering in the air. Then he remembered something and said, "Oh I almost forgot! People probably don't know about Yo-Kai, so it wouldn't be a surprise if you didn't. Allow me to explain.

"I am Whisper, your humble Yo-Kai Butler who will now serve you, and help you with all of your daily Yo-Kai related incidents or questions and what not. In fact, I'm going to be able to experience the world now, after being trapped in that capsule for roughly 400 years or something," Whisper said.

"400 YEARS?!" The four exclaimed.

"But that's, like, around the time of Shogun Waitington!" Eddie realized.

Whisper was the silent, and felt momentarily sad. Said shogun was actually a person he helped when he was known as Private Whispocrates, and also during the war around 400 years ago.

"Well… yes. I was a Yo-Kai around that time," Whisper confessed without giving them the full story. "But anyhow, we need to sort things out about my servitude, since I'm a Yo-Kai Butler. Now, which one of you released me from the capsule?"

"All of us," Katie said.

"Oh… well then, I'll need to probably go to the Yo-Kai World to get three of you a Yo-Kai Watch, for I only have one with me," Whisper said as he pulled out a IPad like object from seemingly nowhere and seemed to be browsing online, without internet. "Ooo, they're having a sale tomorrow on Yo-Kai Watches! Perfect," Whisper said to himself.

"Um… what is a Yo-Kai Watch?" Nate asked.

"Oh right, you don't know what that is either. Oh well, a Yo-Kai Watch is a device that allows the wearer to see Yo-Kai using the special lense that it has, but also allows the wearer to summon any Yo-Kai they've befriended, which is indicated by the person having a Yo-Kai's medal," Whisper explained. Then he pulled out a white watch out of nowhere, and showed them it. "This is a Yo-Kai Watch. Now which one of you should I give it to, since I only have the one?"

"I think Nate should have it," Bear said.

"What? Why me?" Nate asked confused.

"Well for starters, you went up to the capsule machine and actually 'fed it', this was originally meant to be a journey to find the space pod you came here in-"

"Nate came here in a what?" Whisper asked.

"-and if it weren't for you, we might have never come here since you decided that we should come down here," Bear finished explaining.

"It makes sense," Eddie agreed.

"Yeah, you should get it Nate," Katie also agreed.

Nate didn't feel confident, but he just simply nodded. "Okay, I'll take it."

"Wonderful, now just put it on your left wrist like a normal watch," Whisper instructed. Then Nate put on the watch and held it up. It wasn't impressive, but it was cool if it allowed him to see Yo-Kai.

It was only then did they notice the crater, which started with Whisper looking at it and saying, "Wait, is that a crater?"

True enough, it was a crater, and inside it was the thing they were looking for. The thing was Nate's space pod, which was now extremely rusted. It was open, so that saved them the time of trying to open it.

Inside the pod was a seat, some controls, and that was it. However, Nate tried to make the seat bend down, and it did just that. In doing so, it revealed some tapes, a Saiyan version of a DVD player, some Battle Suits, and also a device that seemed to be somewhat important.

"Well…" Nate began as the group, including Whisper, looked inside the pod, "we found what we came for."

* * *

**Part 3**

**Introducing: Jibanyan**

* * *

The next day, after they secured what they needed and also wanted from the Saiyan Pod, Nate, Bear, Eddie, Katie, and the newly added and somewhat helpful Whisper were now messing around with the stuff they found in the Saiyan Pod.

The stuff was actually still functional and useable, except the Battle Suits, which were too small for them, except Whisper.

And while the were messing around, Eddie actually started up the one of the devices they found. They figured out it was meant for someone's left eye, and was placed on their left ear in order for it to not fall off. Eddie actually pressed a button on the side, and turned it on.

"Wow, I just activated alien technology…" Eddie said in amazement. "Sweet."

"Well, do you understand it?" Bear asked.

"Sadly, no. It's just that the Saiyans have their own writing system, and also they have some more complicated technology than what we have today. If anything, we might be able to become more advanced with the Saiyan technology just from Nate's pod," Eddie confessed. He turned it off, and took it off. "I'll see if I'm able to change it to our language, but it's unusable for now."

Nate sighed. "Oh well, at least we know that it works."

Then Nate's mother came into the room. "Hey Nate, do you think you can go to the Post Office for me? A package was supposed to come for me today and I'm about to go on a date with your father, so-"

"Yes mom, I can go pick it," Nate said. And truth be told, his mother was actually going on a date with his father tonight (for it was their anniversary, die to the way his mother was dressed in her purple gown that went down to her ankles, which she wore on special occasions), and he knew that something was going to come up. Luckily, it was summer, so the Sun would stay out longer while he went to get the package.

"Thanks honey," his mother said while kissing his forehead. She looked at his friends, "Maybe they could go with you too. Including the ghost you brought with you yesterday."

"I'm a Yo-Kai!" Whisper corrected again.

Yesterday, Nate had actually used his Yo-Kai Watch to show his parents Whisper so the wouldn't get confused by things hovering in midair or what not. They already accepted Whisper living with them, but they didn't want anymore Yo-Kai without their permission.

"Same thing," Nate's mother said, as she went back downstairs to prepare for her date.

"Well, let's go," Nate said as he got up from his room's floor. He had a package to pick up, and they might as well come with him.

So then they walked to the post office and then were caught at a intersection. Eddie then said, "Hey wait, isn't this the Near-Miss Intersection?"

"The what?" Bear asked.

"Recently, people have been jaywalking and almost hit, which is why it's known as Near-Miss, but every time someone asks why they jaywalked, they always seem to say something amongst the likes of, 'My legs moved in their own'," Eddie explained.

Whisper then said, "This might be the work of a Yo-Kai then!"

"Really? A Yo-Kai making people nearly get killed in the streets by a fish market?" Bear said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, since Yo-Kai are truly everywhere," Whisper countered. "Plus, you never know. I don't it would be popular to just jaywalk, especially if there's a chance of getting killed and also isn't a sensible thing to do, whether the person has common sense or not."

Nate then asked, "Okay, but how do I look for Yo-Kai again since you've never taught me yet?"

"Simple. You just click the button on the side of the Yo-Kai Watch and the lense should emit a purple light that will reveal the Yo-Kai once it's in the purple light long enough," Whisper explained.

Nate then clicked the button on the side of the Yo-Kai Watch and the lenses popped up and emitted a purple light, which they all saw except the other people around, namely the fish seller. Nate then shined the light around and then it showed a shadowy outline of a tail, but a wisp at the end of the tail pointing up towards the sky. Nate then moved it and so the light followed the rest of the tail to the main body of the Yo-Kai, and then they saw what was causing the Near-Misses.

It was some sort of Cat Yo-Kai. Literally. The Yo-Kai was standing on two feet (er… paws?) that were white at the tips but otherwise mostly red, and had it's hands/paws in it's yellow belt that it wore around it's waist. The belt was at least, however, over the beginning of it's tails, that were red like the rest of the body, but at the end of the tails was a blue wisp, which each tail had at the end. It also wore a collar that had a ball on it, which was half silver facing towards it's face, and light blue facing outwards. The face was clearly in thought, with it's main face being white, curling up into a wisp design at the top of it's head. It's ears were like that of a normal cat, except it's left ear had a piece missing in the form of a triangle, most likely due to something that happened while it was alive.

The gang felt a wave of disappointment flush over them. This harmless looking cat was causing the Near-Misses? It looked like it was your average run of the mill Yo-Kai/cat that was just minding it's own business.

Oh how wrong that was.

On the other side of the street, the side the cat was on, a man had just walked up and was waiting to walk across the street. Then a car was coming, and then the eyes of the Cat Yo-Kai snapped open and it jumped into the man, going inside of him.

The gangs eyes shot open at the sight of what the man now looked like with the Yo-Kai inside of him. He had the cat's face but more human like, and also had the tails of the cat, though no one noticed besides them. The person was acting more catlike, when the man walked into the street as the car was coming.

Part of Nate wanted to tackle them to safety, but he didn't have that kind of strength. Bear did though, but Bear however wasn't feeling courageous and instead scared. The other part of Nate however, knew that everything would be fine. The car's driver probably would slow down and nearly hit the other person.

Then the cat Yo-Kai jumped out of the person once the car got close and the cat yelled, "PAWS OF FURY!" The cat then seemed to punch the car repeatedly multiple times, almost slowing it down. But then one of it's wrists twisted after hitting the windshield wipers and the cat started to tear up. Unfortunately, that caused it's downfall and sent him flying into the sky.

The car barely managed to stop in front of the person who was possessed by the Cat Yo-Kai, with the driver rolling down his window and yelling at the man, "HEY! Why'd you just walk into the road? I was driving!"

The man said, "B-but my feet moved on their own, I swear!"

The driver grumbled to themself about the stupidity of people these days, and then kept on driving once the man ran over to the other side of the street where Nate and co. were at. That was weird.

Then the cat came back, and was now holding crutches, and now somehow heavily bruised and bandaged. Then again, he just got sent flying by only a car. When he made it across another part of the intersection that connected to the fish market, the cat collapsed, and the gang ran up to it worried.

"Hey buddy," Nate began as he lifted the cat Yo-Kai onto it's back, "You alright?"

"Nyo…" The cat responded in pain. "My wrists feels twisted and I feel like I just jumped off a 40 story building, nyan."

Whisper then pulled out his Yo-Kai Pad, and took a picture of the Cat Yo-Kai. Then information about the cat appeared on the screen along with a picture of it. "Okay, this Yo-Kai is known as Jibanyan, a Cat Yo-Kai who died by getting ran over by a truck here in this exact intersection. He was with his owner and got ran over when they ran into the streets. He's been seen here training his paws on the moving trucks in an attempt to become stronger and be worthy of meeting his old owner again," Whisper assessed.

Katie then said, "I heard that someone's cat did got ran over by a truck, but if this is that cat… then maybe we should find it's old owner."

"Nyo!" Jibanyan refused. "Not until I prove to Amy that I'm lame and that I'm strong!"

"Amy?" Nate questioned.

"Nyes, Amy," Jibanyan said. "She was my owner before I died. And that was the hardest day of my whole life. We were best friends to each other, and we did everything together. We slept together, ate together, played together, everything. Then we were meeting her friends, and that's where things got blurry. I don't knyow how, but I got ran over by some stupid truck. And I heard her say, 'I can't believe you got ran over by a truck… You lame cat.'" Jibanyan then clutched his head and yelled, "NYOOOO!"

Nate then thought, '_That must have traumatized him. Having his owner… no, his best friend calling him lame like that_.' Small stones were starting to shake and some even rose off the ground. '_If he's lame, then how come he's literally punching trucks, and even gaining the upper hand sometimes, but then something bad happens… It's not fair!_' Nate then pulled himself together by taking a few deep breaths. The stones fell back onto the ground.

Nate then said, "Hey Jibanyan." The cat turned towards the Saiyan, "If it's okay, would you be alright living with me?"

Whisper reeled back in shock. "Nate, do you know what you're asking for? You're basically asking for a pet that you will be responsible for!"

"And I'm ready," Nate retorted. "Jibanyan has been through some things, and experienced death first hand, and been harmed by the words of his own owner. Though I'm sure that those words may not have been the exact words, or even close at all, he deserves a second chance." Nate stood up and gestured at Jibanyan and the rest. "Come on. Let's go home."

Jibanyan then jumped up quickly and wiped away the tears. "Nyalright Nyate! Let's go home, nyan!" At that moment, a medal appeared out of thin air, surrounded by seals of some sort. The medal then flew towards Nate like somebody flipped it towards him, and Nate caught it.

Nate opened his palm and saw a medal that had Jibanyan drawn into it. Whisper then gasped and said, "Nate, you just got a Yo-Kai Medal!" Whisper then turn towards Nate, "That means that Jibanyan is your Yo-Kai Friend."

"And I'm nyalright with that!" Jibanyan said while skipping (what is the Cat Yo-Kai equivalent of skipping?) towards Nate. "He gave me a chance, and that's perfect for me nyow."

Nate smiled, and so did Katie, Eddie and Bear. Katie then thought, '_He's such a good person, even to people he just met_.' Then they all walked towards the Adams residence…

After they looped around and picked up the package they nearly forgot about.

* * *

**And this means the end of the chapter! So now Jibanyan has been introduced, along with Whisper, and now we have more things I'm going to have to explain later! Great…**

**And I know that this chapter went more towards the anime then Yo-Kai Watch 1, but I felt like this was necessary. But the next chapter will go on back to the games.**

**Until then, have a great 2019 Thanksgiving, and see you guys later in December.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLLLLRIIIIIIIIIGHT! *room starts shaking***

**Nate: Wh-what the heck?!**

**Izuku: Why are you so hyper?**

**Because today, we are finally going along with the Yo-Kai Watch 1 story, meaning our first boss Yo-Kai.**

**Nate: But we're unprepared! I have only one Yo-Kai friend, two counting Whisper!**

**Don't worry, I intend to give you a powerful ally using the Crank-A-Kai. Also, you're learning more about your alien race, the Saiyans.**

**So disclaimer to those who don't watch Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super, this chapter will explain the Saiyan race, and also give you more time to prepare for when the REAL action happens.**

**Now I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super or Yo-Kai Watch, but I own this Fanfiction, and hope you enjoy it.**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Crank-a-Kai!**

**The Power of the Saiyans**

**"We must protect the seals!"**

* * *

**Part 1**

**The Crank-a-Kai!**

* * *

And so, after Nate and co. met Jibanyan, obtained the mysterious package, and went back into Nate's room, they introduced Jibanyan to everyone formally. And Nate also worked a schedule with Jibanyan **(1)**.

"So, let's review what we have down," Nate said. "I can call on you during Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I can call you during the day from 10:30 a.m. to 6 p.m., but not during 4:30 to 5 p.m. for you take a shower then. Correct?"

"Nyes," Jibanyan answered.

"And for payment for one week, I give you a Chocobar on Saturday," Nate continued. "I'm still a little confused on the Chocobar payment though. Aren't you technically a cat still?"

"Nyes, I'm technyically a cat. But I'm a Yo-Kai, so that changes what I can and can't eat," Jibanyan explained.

"Huh, makes sense," Nate said. "Plus, I'm assuming you're gonna be training your paws against trucks on Sundays and Wednesdays."

"Nyep," Jibanyan said. "I think it's always good to have a balanced schedule."

"True."

Whisper then said, "Well, I think that's all that's left to review."

Nate nodded, "Yeah, and we got some time to spare."

Whisper then grinned. "That means I can show you the Crank-a-Kai again."

They were confused, until Eddie said, "Oh, that's the Capsule Machine's name."

"Correct! And that also means more Yo-Kai are available to become your friends once you release them," Whisper said. "Plus I managed to find a coin that should work." He held out a coin that was light blue **(2)**.

"A light blue coin?" Bear thought aloud.

"Yes, and it will give us some useful items or a Yo-Kai friend. Hopefully," Whisper said, mumbling the last part.

"So we're playing the luck game with that coin," Katie realized.

"Indeed!" Whisper confirmed.

Nate then got up, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to make a few more Yo-Kai friends that way. Plus they could be useful in a way."

"Always as optimistic as ever Nate. I'm liking it!" Whisper cheered.

"Let's go," Nate said. Before they left, Nate wrote a note for his mom explaining that he went back to the tree where Whisper and his Saiyan pod were found at.

Several minutes later, they were at the tree. How they found their way back, they don't even know. But at least they could complete their objective.

"Okay, so how do I use this coin with the Crank-a-Kai?" Nate asked Whisper.

"Simple, you just put it in the same hole like you did with the 25¢," Whisper said, "and then you should have a capsule that might give you a Yo-Kai or an item."

So Nate inserted the coin like he did before, and turned the knob until it went in a whole circle (though the rust made him have to let go and grab it again to turn the knob). A capsule rolled out, and it was a similar color to Whisper's, except this one was more darker and radiated power.

"So we open it like we did before?" Nate asked Whisper, which was answered by a nod from the ghostly Yo-Kai. Nate had an easier time opening the capsule, which had a seal the same as Whisper's appear. But when Nate saw what the Yo-Kai was, it was him looking at the eye of the Yo-Kai, who now gripped the neck of his shirt and had his dragon-like scarf heads ready to bite him. Nate panicked immediately but didn't voice it or form any words.

The Yo-Kai was around Nate's height, maybe a little taller do to his hair. His hair was white, and his skin was literally gray. His clothing was light blue, except for what looked like a coat of some sorts around his waist that was dark blue. He wore socks with sandals but in a Shinobi fashion. His dragon scarf was black, and the mouths were purple. His eyes were red, and were staring at Nate with interest.

"So… human," he began with uncertainty, "were you the one who released me from my prison?"

Nate didn't know how, but he managed to say, "Y-yes."

The Yo-Kai hummed to himself in thought. Then he dropped Nate and the dragon heads retracted. "Considered yourself spared then, human," he said. Nate only wanted to back away but was really scared and frozen in fear. The Yo-Kai chuckled, "Most would have been fleeing by now, but I guess you are one of the few to even just stand, let alone release me." He bowed, "But I guess that means I'm in your service since you have done something great for me." The Yo-Kai stood up straight, "I, am Shadow Venoct. An elite Yo-Kai assassin, and I am at your service."

Nate stared wide eyed at what Shadow Venoct said. Shadow Venoct then tossed Nate his medal. Nate caught it and stammered, "Th-thank you, Shadow Venoct. And my name's N-Nate."

"Your welcome, Nate," the elite Yo-Kai said. "I await your commands, but until then. I got some exploring of this new world to do." With that Shadow Venoct disappeared in a shroud of shadows, scaring Nate, Eddie, Bear, and Katie.

Whisper meanwhile was on his Yo-Kai Pad and pulled up the information of Shadow Venoct. "Hm, it says here that Shadow Venoct is the literal shadow of the Yo-Kai Venoct, and that Shadow Venoct is highly skilled in deadly arts. Few who've seen him live long after they encounter him **(3)**."

Nate just got up, walked over to Whisper, and hit him with a full on punch.

"OW!" Whisper complained. "What was that for?"

"For not telling us that we might encounter deadly Yo-Kai who might think about killing us!" Nate shouted.

"It's not my fault that I didn't take into consideration that some Slippery tribe Yo-Kai are dangerous, because there are some that are friendly and I hoped you would get on of those instead of a trained assassin!" Whisper retorted, only to realize he dug an even deeper hole for himself.

"Well you should have taken that into consideration!" Nate yelled. "We could have died!"

"Yeah, Nate's right," Eddie agreed. "We just not only gambled for a strong Yo-Kai, but also for our own lives. If Shadow Venoct didn't just spare us and killed us right there and then, then our families would be mourning our death because of you and then they'll be asking an exorcist to seal you away for who knows how long."

"And on top of that, we had no means to even fight him!" Bear followed up. "We have only Jibanyan for a Yo-Kai friend and he's nowhere near the level of Shadow Venoct. Jibanyan might as well be level 1 while Shadow Venoct is level 99 **(4)**. We wouldn't have won if it weren't for his mercy!"

Whisper looked at the ground in shame. He was a Yo-Kai Butler, who should have prepared them for this situation, who should have helped them make friends with a gentler Yo-Kai. Instead, he was now probably 18-feet in the ground (6-feet for Nate, Eddie, and Bear each), and also now was probably going to get discarded like the other Yo-Kai did to him back then. When he was Knonuttin, Whisper knew nothing. Not the stakes of the Crank-a-Kai, not how many people were in Shogun Waitington's army, not even why he was chosen to help these four. Maybe fate thought he was a joke, or maybe he just wasn't grateful and helpful enough. Whatever the case, he nearly caused several deaths that would have been on his hands, and Shadow Venocts.

Katie wasn't sure if the scolding was right, but she realized that he just wanted to help. "Um guys," Katie said, causing everyone to look at her. "Maybe we should just be grateful that he tried to do something for us."

"But Katie, we almost got killed," Nate said. "He just gambled our own lives!"

"Yes, but even Shadow Venoct had to be grateful," Katie reasoned. "If Shadow Venoct didn't follow whatever code of honor he had, then maybe we might've died. But Whisper just gave us someone who might be useful later on. Whisper's been sealed away for 4000 years, so let's just cut him some slack."

Whisper was crying the whole time. He was moved by Katie reasoning for his cause. "Oh thank you Katie." Whisper flew up to her and hugged her, which she returned rather awkwardly. The boys looked at each other and sighed.

Today was resourceful, but also dangerous. But this day helped open new possibilities, and new connections. At least, that's what it looks like.

* * *

**Part 2**

**The Power of the Saiyans**

* * *

The next day came, and our heroes were yet again set up in Nate's room. However, after the events of yesterday, Whisper hoped to make everything better by finally get three Yo-Kai Watches for Bear, Eddie, and Katie.

Bear's Yo-Kai Watch looks like Nate's except was blue, same with Eddie's who's Yo-Kai Watch was green. But with Katie, her's was more like a pendant/necklace version of the Yo-Kai Watch, which was pink.

And to give Nate something, since Nate already had a Yo-Kai Watch, Whisper gave Nate…

"A Yo-Kai Medallium?" Nate questioned as he received the book from Whisper.

"Indeed!" Whisper answered. "This can be used to store all of your Yo-Kai Medals so they aren't lying around in your drawers, or lost somehow. And in the back pages," Whisper flipped to the back pages of the Yo-Kai Medallium, "it shows you the seals for Legendary Yo-Kai, who are the cream of the crop strongest Yo-Kai for you to become friends with… after you befriended the Yo-Kai needed to break their seal."

Nate started looking through the pages and saw that two of them had one eighth of the seal glowing, one in pink and the other in light blue. "Wait, do I already have two of the Yo-Kai for the seals?"

"It appears so! Jibanyan is needed for one, and Shadow Venoct is too," Whisper examined.

Nate put the Yo-Kai Medallium on his desk, and then he turned towards his friends. "Well, I guess we should try and befriend as many Yo-Kai as possible if we want to get a Legendary Yo-Kai," Nate said.

"Well, I guess it can't be too hard," Eddie said. "It's just 8 Yo-Kai, for several different seals. How hard can it be?"

"Well this is an older Medallium that goes up to 200 Yo-Kai, maybe around 220 Yo-Kai **(5)**," Whisper informed.

"Well, that's a lot of Yo-Kai to try and befriend, especially for a few Legendary Yo-Kai," Bear said.

"Well we should worry about that later," Nate said to his friends. "But for now, let's try and get these tapes to work."

And so they began to try and get the Saiyan DVD player to activate and turn on. Which took roughly 47 minutes to do.

So when they got it to work, it showed a hologram to display the clips and such. Sadly, they couldn't understand the Saiyan writing systems. Luckily, they managed to play one of the tapes. Though this changed everything.

The hologram started out with a Saiyan in broken battle armor. Seemingly shocking to everyone, he looked like Nate's dad if he were a Saiyan instead. The Saiyan said, "My son, if you are listening to this tape, then you should probably assume the worst has happened…" The Saiyan paused looked at the ground, "I'm dead."

"He looks like your dad Nate," Katie whispered to Nate.

"Yeah, he does and it's creepy," Nate replied.

The Saiyan looked back up, "But if you are watching this, then I better give you the information you probably want. This may get confusing, especially if you've believed you were a human your whole life because your adopted parents cut your tail off and what not. But, here goes…

"The first thing you should know, is that your Saiyan name is Toma **(6)**. I'm your father, Ean, who tried to stop a galactic tyrant from destroying our home planet, however I failed and died. He believed us Saiyans were going to overthrow him and kill him because of how strong we were getting after each fight we had, due to us getting stronger every time we fight, and after we've recovered from an injury which grants a stronger boost depending on how life threatening it is. So in order to stop his death, he plans on destroying our planet. My guess is he's going to blow it up with a Ki blast or something.

"Anywho, the other tapes that I left for you are to train you up to the day you can beat Heater **(7)** and return the glory of the Saiyan race! One of them will teach you Ki, or how to fly, shoot Ki blasts and control them, and yada yada yada. Another will teach you the Saiyan language, and another should teach you about the Oozaru/Great Ape transformation and other Saiyan abilities." Ean looked forward which happened to be at Nate, "If you ever get the chance, I hope you can revive me and your mother. Maybe I can meet your friends, or your adopted parents…"

Ean smiled, "This is Ean, signing off." The hologram ended, and that left our heroes shocked at the information they were given.

Eddie grabbed Nate and started to shake him. "NATE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Eddie asked/exclaimed.

"No, but I'm sort of feeling sick if that helps," Nate answered. Eddie immediately released Nate, who muttered a quick, "Thank you."

"Nate, this means that, if I'm correct, that somewhere in your mom or dad's family line, one of them had a baby with a female Saiyan, and up until this point you are the son of the Saiyan version of your dad! Which means that your family has been on both sides! Which means that your great-times-whatever-grandfather or grandmother had had a baby with a Saiyan and a Human!" Eddie explained while putting his hands in his head to think of how many generations until it would be possible for a Human/Saiyan hybrid to become a pure Saiyan again.

Katie then asked, "Then wouldn't that mean that if Nate's Earth parents had a baby, it would look like Nate?"

"Exactly!" Eddie confirmed. "Which means that Nate has a Human relative from possibly generations ago!"

While they were talking about that, Bear has asked Whisper, "Is Nate's Saiyan name really Toma? That sounds like part of a fruit, or a vegetable."

"Yes, it reminds of the vegetable called a tomato," Whisper answered. "And I think Ean's Name is just 'bean' without the B."

"Wow, that's stupid if the Saiyans are named after food," Bear said.

And then they actually stopped theorizing about Nate's family history with humans and Saiyans, and put in a different tape that eventually was mind blowing. At the end of that tape, well… words can't really describe what happened, can it?

* * *

**Part 3**

**"We must protect the seals!"**

* * *

The next day, the crew all hoped for a normal day, that would be as normal as it could be with Yo-Kai everywhere.

They never got the peace they wanted.

Especially due to the fact that it happened when Nate and Katie were doing their patrol. Why were they doing patrols? Well it actually happened the day before…

* * *

**_Yesterday_**

* * *

_"Hey Nate," Whisper said as Nate got ready for bed. "I'm thinking that now might be a good time that we start having you and your friends patrol around Springdale."_

_Nate spit into the sink (for he was brushing his teeth), and looked at Whisper. "Why? It's not like some Yo-Kai is planning to destroy the planet."_

_"Well recently my senses have been going haywire," the ghost explained. "And also recent reports say that a Yo-Kai seal has been broken."_

_Nate put down his toothbrush and asked, "A Yo-Kai seal?"_

_Whisper nodded. "It's a seal that keeps the power of the Yo-Kai World from leaking into the Human World, and making Yo-Kai act more violent to the point that they can destroy the business towers in Downtown Springdale. The reports say 2 have been broken so far."_

_"Then maybe we should look for these seals and defend them," Nate said. "And after learning about the energy thing from that tape, maybe we could accomplish more."_

_Whisper nodded, and the two went to Nate's room to sleep._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

And here Nate and Katie were, doing a patrol because Nate wanted to go first and also Bear, Eddie, and Katie drew straws and Katie won the patrol of Uptown Springdale, Blossom Heights, and Shopper's Row. They were also accompanied by Whisper. Bear and Eddie, meanwhile, had Jibanyan with them while also patrolling Breezy Hills and Downtown Springdale.

And the three heroes that were in Uptown Springdale now crossed Triangle Park, which was when Whisper felt a Yo-Kai's power spike. "I felt something! I think it might be at the Community Center!" Whisper exclaimed. The three then ran (though Whisper flew) to the Community Center and saw three Yo-Kai right beside what appeared to be a gravestone. The three Yo-Kai were now chanting some sort of spell at the gravestone, which was now releasing a purple and white aura that frightened Nate, Katie, and Whisper.

The three Yo-Kai were Castelius the 3rd (Tough C-rank), D'wanna (Mysterious E-rank), and Mochismo (Brave D-rank), who were all wrapped in a purple aura with their body's pure white, like a blank canvas that needed to have color added to it.

Whisper's eyes widened. "NATE, KATIE! THEY'RE ABOUT TO BREAK THE SEAL!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" They shouted.

Nate pulled out Shadow Venoct's Yo-Kai Medal. "I guess I better summon him."

"Do it! I'll try to buy some time," Whisper said while charging at the lower ranked Yo-Kai.

Katie then asked Nate, "How are you going to summon him? Whisper didn't even tell us how to summon a Yo-Kai before."

"This is where we just try," Nate said. He held up Shadow Venoct's medal, which started to glow light-blue. "Come on out my friend!" He then flipped Shadow Venoct's coin, "Calling, Shadow Venoct!" He caught the medal and said, "Yo-Kai Medal. Do your thing!" He then inserted the medal into the Yo-Kai Watch, and watched **(8)** as a light-blue seal appeared.

"Summoning Slippery!" The Yo-Kai Watch announced, and then Shadow Venoct appeared.

"Shadow Venoct!" Shadow Venoct announced while striking an intimidating pose.

"Shadow Venoct!" Nate bowed to Shadow Venoct out of fear which Katie also did too. "Please help us stop these Yo-Kai and restore the Yo-Kai seal they were trying to break."

"Easy peasy," Shadow Venoct said, and instantly his dragon-scarf bit the shoulders of Castelius the 3rd and Mochismo, who stood on the far left and right, and smashed them into D'wanna. The three Yo-Kai fell unconscious, and their purple aura disappeared, along with their body's turning back to the color that they originally were. Shadow Venoct approached the seal and put a tag on it. The tag read, 'Seal up,' and the Yo-Kai seal fixed itself.

Nate and Katie were surprised and scared at how fast Shadow Venoct took down the three Yo-Kai, and fixed the seal. It hadn't been a minute yet too.

"Your welcome," Shadow Venoct said.

"T-thank you!" Nate and Katie stammered.

"Don't stammer, or bow to me," Shadow Venoct ordered, and the two stopped bowing on their hands and knees. "Just act like we're normal friends, or else I might actually do something about it myself."

"Yes!" The two said.

"Good, now tell me what their goal was," Shadow Venoct said.

They told him how 2 of the Yo-Kai seals that were around Springdale were broken, and that they found these Yo-Kai trying to break the seal here. Shadow Venoct's eyes widened.

"That stupid old delusional idiot!" Shadow Venoct yelled, startling Nate, Katie and Whisper. "Does he really think that just because Lord Enma's dead that he can try and rule Springdale and the Yo-Kai World?!"

"Um… who are you talking about Shadow Venoct?" Nate asked.

"For now, just call me Shadow for saying my full name is a waste of time," Shadow Venoct said, "and the idiot I'm talking about is Squidilus McKraken, a Yo-Kai Chairman. And if my sources are correct, he's trying to rule the Yo-Kai World while the young Lord Enma isn't at the age level he should be to become the ruler of the Yo-Kai World."

"Wait, you just said the name of a dead man, who's also a living Yo-Kai…" Nate said. "Why are their names the same?"

"Because the Enma Clan is the only Yo-Kai clan that can breed in the Yo-Kai World," Shadow answered. "However, only a male Enma Clan Yo-Kai can actually harness the power to rule the Yo-Kai World. So I think McKraken is trying to rule both worlds, and also stop Lord Enma from ruling the Yo-Kai World," Shadow theorized.

"Then we need to stop them!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, we do," Shadow said. He turned to the other three Yo-Kai who were with them, and also recovering from Shadow knocking them out. "Oi! You three alright?"

The three Yo-Kai looked towards Shadow Venoct. They didn't recognize him for who he was, so they weren't surprised an assassin asked if they were alright "Yeah, we're alright," Mochismo replied back.

"Good, cause we might need your help," Shadow Venoct said. "We're going to-"

Then the ground shook. And immediately after, the Yo-Kai there immediately sensed something of immense power.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS POWER?!" Whisper exclaimed.

Shadow Venoct's eyes widened in shock as the power was extremely familiar. And it seemed to be coming from…

"Everyone!" Shadow Venoct gained everyone's attention. "Follow me, quickly!" Everyone complied with that order, and immediately followed him, towards the School.

As they got their, they saw what was causing the ground to shake. Another Yo-Kai, as blank as a drawing without it's color added to it, had broken another seal.

Shadow Venoct then said, "Oh sh-"

He didn't finish that sentence.

The Yo-Kai broke the seal and screamed, and a Yo-Kai appeared and bit the Yo-Kai and swallowed it whole. The Yo-Kai and People there were shocked by what the giant Yo-Kai just did. But Shadow Venoct was staring wide-eyed at the Yo-Kai.

Boss Tier Yo-Kai; Slimamander.

"Oh, sssssome tassssssty ssssssnackssss have come to be devoured," Slimamander said. "It'sssss been awhile since I had something good to eat…" Slimamander then turned one of it's heads towards Shadow Venoct, "Especially a S-rank Yo-Kai assassin that I've been wanting to claim vengeance against for sealing me away 60 years ago."

* * *

**That's where I'm ending the chapter today boys and girls! How do you like this plot enhancing chapter?**

**Hopefully good…**

**Anywho, the numbers in parentheses are things that I'm going to explain here. Here they are.**

**(1) This is a reference to the anime "Fairy Tale", for Celestial Wizards make schedules when they meet a Celestial Spirit for the first time.**

**(2) Fact: Whisper is actually a Slippery Tribe Yo-Kai, and that's why in the anime when Nate released him, the seal that appeared was light-blue.**

**(3) This is the bio of Shadow Venoct from Yo-Kai Watch 3, so it may differ from the original Yo-Kai Watch 1 bio.**

**(4) Shadow Venoct's actually level 1, as are all Crank-a-Kai Yo-Kai when you get one from it. But in experience on the field in this story, Shadow Venoct is truly max level.**

**(5) In Yo-Kai Watch 1, there is 225 Yo-Kai, not counting the boss Yo-Kai.**

**(6) Toma is short for Tomato, and Ean is short for Bean. Cause when you think of the names of the Saiyans, they are all vegetable related, like Kakarot (carrot) and Vegeta (vegetable). **

**(7) If Frieza's a Frost Demon (that's his alien race, which is what all Frieza Race are) then I can have Fire Demons. Plus, all the good names were taken.**

**(8) This was not meant to be a joke, but it did. Hmph, "watched". Ha!**

**And that's all for this chapter. Tomorrow, the real boss fight begins, as well as a moment to show what they learned from the tape with me having to research a First-Degree Burn.**

**My research was done on Yo-Kai Watch 1 and 3, so if something feels wrong, I'm sorry.**

**So follow, favorite, review, and let's aim for 100 follows and favorites like I do on all stories cause I'm an amateur.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_BBEEEERRRRRRRM! BBEEERRRRRRRM!_**

**Nate: What is going on?! Why is there an alarm?!**

**It's time for a Death Battle!**

**Nate: WHAT?!**

**Shadow Venoct: It's probably his stupider way of saying it's time for a boss fight.**

**Nate: Oh yeah, that was announced last chapter.**

**But before, we got a review!**

**Nate: Oh hey, that's cool! Maybe good luck for this chapter.**

**Nope, just hype.**

**Nate: Dang it.**

**Here's the review.**

Asperger Hero (Chapter 3)

A Yo-Kai Watch DBZ fanfic with it's many nods to Anime/Manga ? Now this is what I Call a daring but neverthless splendid fanfic. In this, Nate Adams is like Goku (the last race of the Saiyans who is raised on New Sakura Town and discovers that his parents are his adoptive parents). Together with his friends : Katie, Nate, Bear and Eddie along with their Yo-Kai's friends must undercover the Saiyan Race mysteries and defeats many Evil Yo-Kai's. Next chapter it's (if you play Yo-Kai Watch 4), the first boss battle : Slimamander (French name : Tryptik). And somethings tells me we are going to have this fanfic based on the first Yo-Kai game with many nods to famous Shonen : whether it is Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail and many more... Since you put Izuku in this fanfic, maybe for the next story idea making a Yo-Kai Watch/My Hero Academia x-over with Izuku joining Nate, Katie, Bear and Eddie in order to stop evil Yo-Kai causing mischief. Really cool fanfic, i'm hyped up for the boss battle against Slimamander now. See you next time.

**Never before have I seen a follower write such an amazing review. Also, please pronounce Tryptik for me so I don't say it wrong IRL, because it's bound to happen. Otherwise, I might say it like Trip-tick for pronouncing it.**

**Izuku: I heard my name mentioned in a- *sees scene and who's in the room.* Screw this, I'm leaving.**

**Izuku! You're supposed to act like my manager, so GET THE F*** BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Izuku: N-Nevermind, I'm st-staying.**

**Better. Though that Yo-Kai WatchxMHA idea actually sounds cool… I'll think about it.**

**Now, as we know, Nate's "team" is Jibanyan (D-rank Charming), Shadow Venoct (S-rank Slippery), Castelius the 3rd (C-rank Tough), Mochismo (D-rank Brave), and D'wanna (E-rank Mysterious). Now just because it's that random bunch of Yo-Kai (though the first two are guaranteed to be apart of the official team later on, no evolutions or fusions in this story though by the way for all Yo-Kai will be its own Yo-Kai so I'm banning fusion and evolutions… until we get to Yo-Kai Watch 2), that doesn't mean they can't take down Slimamander.**

**I also came up with the background story between Shadow Venoct and Slimamander in order to develop plot, and also because I want this story to have it's own pizazz to it. Hence the italics for this next bit, since someone's about to get hit. Oh, and begin the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BOSS TIME!**

**[The First Boss and Demon From a Madman]**

**Slimamander (1)**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_Shadow Venoct, after taking his break from patrolling Old Springdale, was now looking around and conversing with the local Yo-Kai. Most of them walked up to him, greeted him as if he were a normal Yo-Kai, and left him be._

_If only they knew he trained to assassinate humans, then they would run away in fear of his powers._

_Fortunately, they didn't know that. So he just went on patrolling the streets of the city _**(2)**_, and eventually made his way to the school. Then he heard the shouts of low-rank Classic Yo-Kai, and heard the laugh of a demon. His eyes widened when he ran towards the scene, seeing a Yo-Kai with three heads and oozing black slime from it's stomach, though it didn't seem to bother him._

_Shadow Venoct jumped in front of the low-rank Classic Yo-Kai, and looked at the opposing Yo-Kai in it's eye._

_"Oh? You dare approach me? Essssspecially when I'm about to feast?" The Yo-Kai said from its two mouths._

_"Feast? On these helpless Yo-Kai?" Shadow Venoct growled. "I swear, Yo-Kai like you need more discipline!" Shadow Venoct's Dragon Scarfs then flew towards the Yo-Kai's eye and bit down hard on it, causing the Yo-Kai to recoil in pain. Shadow Venoct then let his Dragon Scarfs take down the opposing Yo-Kai._

_The Scarfs then stopped when the evil Yo-Kai stopped moving. Shadow Venoct spat on it. "Idiot."_

_Then the Yo-Kai suddenly lunged at Shadow Venoct and startled him. The Yo-Kai nearly hit him when a wooden bat hit the side of his eye, and caused him to recoil. _

_Shadow Venoct looked and saw a tan kid, whose hair spiked up so he could his eyes. Shadow Venoct saw vengeful and brave fires burning in his eyes, and the kid wore a white tank top, cargo shorts, sandals, and a blue cape around his neck. The kid wore a fascinating watch on his left hand, and had several wooden knives sheathed on his belt. The kid ran to grab his bat that seemed to be coated in something red, but not blood._

_The Yo-Kai looked at the tan kid enraged. "WHAT'SSSSS THE BIG IDEA BRAT?! I WASSSSS ABOUT TO FEAST! DO YOU NOT KNOW THE NAME OF THE DEMONIC SSSSSLIMAMANDER?!"_

_The kid then said, "Trying to eat innocent Yo-Kai, catch a Moxie-filled Yo-Kai off guard… I'll make sure I send you to a one way trip back to the Otherworld." The kid then held his bat in his left hand, and a knife coated in something red in his right. "I'll show you the power of Moximous Mask!" _

_The kid looked at Shadow Venoct, "Do you mind being my Bold Basher while we defeat this Yo-Kai?"_

_Shadow Venoct smirked as this country boy used the names of two heroes from the only show around in this era. "Heh, you must be one of those Yo-Kai sensitive kids _**(3)**_, thinking your a Superhero or something. But I'll play along, and defeat this Yo-Kai beside you."_

_Together, they charged._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Shadow Venoct now recovered from the momentary flashback, and gritted his teeth as he glared at Slimamander. This Yo-Kai was a pain to defeat the first time, but a second? This might be harder without Nathiel and his pepper-coated bat and knives. Slimamander then lungedtowards the good Yo-Kai who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shadow Venoct then shouted, "ROLL!" The Yo-Kai then jumped or rolled away from the three heads that slammed hard into the ground.

Katie then realized that only four Yo-Kai might not be enough to take down Slimamander. "Nate, I think that we should call upon Jibanyan now," she said.

Nate nodded, "Good idea." He then pulled out Jibanyan's Yo-Kai Medal.

* * *

**Uptown Springdale (Post-Office)**

* * *

"PAWS OF FURY! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYAH!" Jibanyan yelled as he unleashed his Soultimate move. His paws then hit a Yo-Kai who was covered in a purple aura and had no color to them whatsoever. The Yo-Kai then hit the side of the post office, and it's color returned, along with the purple aura disappearing.

"Nyalright!" Jibanyan said as he did his victory dance, which consisted of moving his paws rapidly for a short distance to where he was facing **(4)**.

"Good job Jibanyan!" Eddie congratulated. "We stopped them from breaking the seal!"

"Yeah, and we haven't found anything besides now," Bear said. "I wonder if Nate and Katie found something."

"They might've," Eddie thought aloud. "It's possible that all of the seals might've been here this whole time. And if they fixed one, then that means we fixed them all."

"Oi! Who's you guys?" Asked the Yo-Kai that Jibanyan defeated.

"Oh, you're awake," Eddie realized. "I'm Eddie, that's Bear, and this is Jibanyan. We kinda fought you to stop you from breaking this seal."

"Yeah, you had this purple aura and were literally white, like someone drained the color out of you," Bear followed up.

"No way! What day is it?" The Yo-Kai asked.

"May 24th, why?" Eddie answered and asked.

"I've been possessed for a month?!" The Yo-Kai exclaimed. He sighed, "Thanks mate. I'm Roughraff, son of Bruff, and the younger brother of Badude."

Eddie held out his hand, "Nice to meet you then, even if it's under these circumstances." Roughraff shook his hand, but Eddie felt Roughraff put something in Eddie's hand as well. Eddie's eyes widened when he saw Roughraff's medal in his hand. "Are you sure about this?" Eddie asked.

"I'm positive man," Roughraff said. "Plus, if you're ever looking for Yo-Kai, I'm your guy. And I also think that you guys might be able to find my brother and father. So you guys find them, bring 'em to me, and I'll find a Yo-Kai for you if you's guys need it."

Then Jibanyan looked up and said, "Hey guys, Nyate's summoning me." The proof was given by a Charming Seal being shown above Jibanyan, and a location being shown **(5)**.

"The school?" Bear questioned.

"Hey Jibanyan! Take Roughraff's Yo-Kai medal with you too and give it to Nate so he can summon him!" Eddie said and gave Jibanyan Roughraff's Yo-Kai Medal.

"Nyalright, let's go!" Jibanyan said as he went through the rift.

"Now what?" Bear asked.

"We run to the school, and try to help Nate and Katie," Eddie said as he started running towards the school, who Bear quickly followed.

* * *

**Uptown Springdale (Elementary School)**

* * *

"Mochismo Punch!" Mochismo yelled as he punched Slimamander's last remaining closed mouth that had his eye.

"Quickly, unleash your Soultimates!" Shadow Venoct said, as he prepared to unleash his Soultimate.

"My Soultimate wouldn't help," D'wanna said.

"Nyeah, I can't use my currently," Jibanyan said.

"I would literally explode and probably take you all with me," Castelius the 3rd said.

Shadow Venoct sighed, "Everyone's always looks towards me to do something, but for once I wish for a change of pace."

"Here, eat some Mochi!" Mochismo said as he inspirited Shadow Venoct, raising his attack. He also handed him some Mochi.

"Um… I'll eat the Mochi, after we beat this dude, okay?" Shadow Venoct asked.

"Okay, I'll onto this for after," Mochismo replied.

"HAAAAAA! Shadow Dragon!" Shadow Venoct yelled as he unleashed his Soultimate, which mainly was his Dragon Scarfs biting down on Slimamander's eye.

"AAAAGH! MY EYE **(6)**!" He yelled in pain.

Nate then said to Katie, "That feels like some sort of cameo line, right?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. Maybe that was a line used back then in kids shows?"

Nate shrugged, "I'll ask my grandma when I go to visit her next month. She used to hear my grandpa say lines from a show back 60 years ago."

Then, right before Slimamander gained feeling in his eyelids, Roughraff jumped out from behind a bush and head butted his eye, and then grabbed Slimamander's eyelid and sprayed pepper spray on his eye **(7)**.

"MY GOD, IT BURNSSSSS! IT, BURNSSSSS SSSSSSO MUCH!" Slimamander exclaimed. Roughraff then sucker punched him in the eye, and Slimamander fell onto the ground, defeated.

"Looks like we got here, *pant* *pant*, just in time." Nate and Katie then looked and saw that Eddie and Bear had made it to their location, even though they had no means of communication.

"Good job nyan. We just beat him because of our nyew friend," Jibanyan said.

"This calls for some celebratory Mochi!" Mochismo announced as he started to serve everybody Mochi that came out of nowhere.

Then, out of the corner of Nate's eye, Nate saw a purple aura envelope Slimamander and Slimamander's color leaving his body. Nate was shocked and was even more shocked when Slimamander opened his eyelid to reveal a pure red eye, and began to fire fire **(8)** from his other two mouths into the air and make a ball of fire.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Slimamander yelled in rage. Nate saw that the first to get hit if they didn't move…

...was Katie.

Before Nate knew it, he was shielding Katie from the attack, and then everybody saw the attack. The blast hit Nate head on, though Nate tried to resist it by putting his hands on it and channeling his Saiyan Power. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nate yelled as he tried to launch back the ball of flames. Nate's skin was burning from touching and being within proximity of it. Nate then was engulfed by the flames, as he couldn't hold onto it much longer, and because everyone was out of the way.

The ball erupted in flames, and Slimamander laughed. Our heroes were shocked that Slimamander suddenly had more power, but were more shock with what might've been the loss of Nate.

"Now then, it'sssss time to feassssst on you all! I think I might ssssstart with the girl too!" Slimamander announced, followed by another round of laughter.

Then they all noticed it, when a voice was heard. "I…*pant*... won't let you hurt the innocent people…*pant*... and Yo-Kai…*pant*... of Springdale!"

Slimamander's eye opened wide. "But how?! You couldn't live from that! Any human would die from an attack like that!" He exclaimed as the flames died down to the point where everybody saw that Nate was still alive, though the flames were on his right arm and small amounts of flames were all over his clothes, and yet he didn't look overly injured.

Nate gritted his teeth, and his right fist seemed to be laced in the fire that now gained a blue tint of color to it. "Never, underestimate a SAIYAN'S POWER!" Nate then ran towards Slimamander, intending to defeat him with one Saiyan power-filled attack.

Slimamander then launched his other two heads at Nate, who just seemed to use them as jumping platforms as he jumped onto them and lunged at Slimamander. Then Nate shouted the name of the attack he was going to use to defeat Slimamander.

"**FIRE STYLE: SUPER DRAGON FIST (9)!**" Nate yelled as he hit Slimamander's eye…

...and went straight down into the stomach of the beast, with the eye of the beast.

When Nate emerged into the stomach, as saw the Yo-Kai that was possessed into breaking Slimamander free. Nate didn't think they were conscious if they didn't respond to his arrival, but Nate grabbed them and tried to lace the flames across his arm yet again to break free. It was a risky maneuver, but it worked. Nate then made the flames go on top of some of what Saiyans called 'Ki' and hit Slimamander's stomach.

On the outside, it didn't look like much was happening, but then the cracks appeared. All over Slimamander's body, cracks appeared and light and flames started to appear. Slimamander shouted, "NO NO NO! I CAN'T END LIKE THISSSSS! NOOOOOOO-!"

Then his body exploded, and Nate was practically flying towards everybody but then started to roll on the ground after that and stopped right before them.

Shadow Venoct then exerted his military and special health education and examined Nate's burns. "He has first degree burns all over his arm, which I'm calling lucky for him. A human might've gotten second-third degree burns from that last ditch effort."

"Hey, what's that thing Nate's holding in hit right hand?" Katie asked. Shadow Venoct then looked at Nate's right hand and opened it, seeing a black core-like object that looked red, pink and purple on the inside of it, but also seemed to be moving around like it was trapped.

"It's… I don't even know what this is," Shadow Venoct said, baffled by the object.

"Hold up, that looks like a Yo-Kai Core," Whisper said while pulling out his Yo-Kai Pad. "It says that a Yo-Kai Core is the source for a Yo-Kai's life, so having a Yo-Kai's Yo-Kai Core will make the Yo-Kai your permanent servant until they die naturally, or the owner dies naturally." Whisper then looked back and forth between the image of a Yo-Kai Core he had on his Yo-Kai pad to the one Shadow Venoct held, "Though that one seems different compared to the image."

"Doesn't matter, we need to treat this burns," Shadow Venoct changed the subject back to Nate and the burns he had sustained in order to protect them.

"Mind if I help?" A voice asked, and everyone turned and saw a Yo-Kai wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and also a grey hoodie. This Yo-Kai was standing right next to a Nurse Tongus (B-rank Heartful).

"Who are you?" Shadow Venoct asked.

"I am a leader of the Yo-Kai Resistance, or the Yo-Kai rebelling against McKracken and his diabolical schemes," the Yo-Kai replied, though there was a lot of hate in the words 'McKracken' and the rest after that.

"Yeah, not buying it," Shadow Venoct said. "Now leave, before I somebody gets hurt."

"Brother, that's not how we treat allies and you know it," a new voice said as Shadow Venoct looked and saw Venoct (S-rank Slippery), his brother.

"Okay, now I buy it," Shadow Venoct said.

"Nurse Tongus, please help the boy," Venoct said to Nurse Tongus, who quickly went to Nate and tried to heal him.

"Why are you here brother?" Shadow Venoct asked his brother, or twin.

"Because I sensed Slimamander's presence from the Yo-Kai Resistance HQ over in the Yo-Kai World," Venoct explained. "That, and I need to try and get more allies for the resistance. So finding whoever managed to take that guy down or was attacking him was the main objective."

"Well for the record, it's me, the cat, the third-place-winner, the Mochi lover, the lazy guy, and the young child from a gang. Oh, and the butler," Shadow Venoct listed. "One S-rank, one C-rank, two D-ranks, and two E-ranks. Two C-ranks counting Whisper, but he can't really do much."

"Wow, you all, minus you brother, are really inexperienced if you guys took roughly 13 and a half minutes to take Slimamander down," Venoct stated. "And that's how long it took us to get here."

As they conversed some more, Eddie had pulled out the scouter and activated it, trying to see how much Nate had in this state. The other Yo-Kai stared at Eddie with interest. "Excuse me young man, but what is that device you have?"

Eddie stared at the Yo-Kai, "Oh, it's a scouter. We found it in Nate's Saiyan Pod when we were looking for it. Apparently the Saiyans, who are aliens, used these and this might be one of the last ones out there."

"Hmm…" The Yo-Kai hummed in thought. "Mind if I look at it for a while. I'll make sure to have a newer version delivered to you four when I make one for each of you, and experiment with this version of Saiyan technology."

"Okay, just don't make it a public thing, because that might cause some problems for us," Eddie explained.

"Alright, I believe we've reached an agreeable agreement." Eddie handed over the scouter, and the Yo-Kai put it in his pocket.

"Okay boss, the kid is ready to be transported back to his home," Nurse Tongus said.

"Okay, those burns probably would take three hours to heal fully anyways, so it's better to just have him return to his house," Venoct agreed. He turned towards Shadow Venoct, "I could use your help eventually, so please come to us whenever you can." Venoct handed Shadow Venoct a slip of paper with an address on it.

Shadow Venoct slipped the paper into his pocket and said, "Once I help these kids know more about Yo-Kai, then I might. But who knows. Maybe we'll meet somewhere else, or maybe when the time comes to take McKracken down once and for all."

Venoct nodded, "Okay, but I bet you're doing it for the kid who looks like Nathaniel." Shadow Venoct said nothing in response to that comment. Venoct then said to Nurse Tongus and the other Yo-Kai, "Come on, our business is done here."

The three Yo-Kai then left to wherever the Resistance HQ is, and our heroes were left in silence. Then Mochismo, Castelius the 3rd, and D'wanna pulled out their Yo-Kai medals.

"He deserves it," Mochismo said, "for defending the girl, and stopping Slimamander." The other two Yo-Kai nodded in agreement.

Eddie then said, "I'll hold onto them, until he wakes up again." The three gave Eddie the medals, and departed.

Shadow Venoct looked at the other Yo-Kai that was here that only now was regaining consciousness. "Ugh… What happened?" It asked.

"You were possessed by McKracken's evil magic, and we're almost destroyed inside the stomach of a demonic Yo-Kai who should be banished inside the Infinite Inferno," Shadow Venoct explained. "Thank Nate, he saved your life."

"Okay, Baku will thank Nate," She said and introduced herself as the D-rank Charming Yo-Kai, Baku. "And Baku will thank him, with Baku's Yo-Kai Medal." She pulled it out, and gave it to Shadow Venoct. "Now Baku go get a meal. Bye." Baku then left, and Bear, Eddie, Katie, Shadow Venoct, and Whisper carried Nate to his house, and set him on his bed.

The day was confusing, and they all hoped they might get a break… tomorrow.

* * *

**Sadly, they won't be able to.**

**(1), this is a title that I'm personally giving Slimamander, due to a Yo-Kai that will be introduced later once we get to the Infinite Inferno area.**

**(2), I didn't realize it at the time, but I kinda made it look like Shadow Venoct is a Classic Yo-Kai Hero. Though we all know he's not, I kinda think I subconsciously did this based off the review at the top.**

**(3), the term, "Yo-Kai Sensitive" is basically when a human is able to see Yo-Kai, which is a thing confirmed in Yo-Kai Watch 3, once you get to Dukesville.**

**(4), Jibanyan's Victory Dance 1 if it were to be described in words.**

**(5), in the Yo-Kai Watch anime, in the episode of the Yo-Kai Babbalong, this is something that was shown and confirmed when Jibanyan was waiting for Nate to summon him.**

**(6), the dialogue of Nate and Katie was correct, it was a cameo character phrase.**

**(7), if Nathaniel uses pepper-coated bats and such to fight Yo-Kai, I'm pretty sure that pepper spray would work too.**

**(8), I hate myself for making an unintentional fire pun.**

**(9), I was sooooo tempted to make Nate say something else, and was super tempted to make him say Fire Dragon Fist. But instead, I combined Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, and made that attack. Super Dragon Fist is an attack from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and the term "Fire Style" is based off when Sasuke used the fireball jutsu, and I'm not trying to confus anyone, I'm stating where ideas came from.**

**And that does it for this chapter. Flashback to Nathaniel's time, Nate unleashing a super cool attack, four Yo-Kai being befriended in one chapter, and Eddie handing the scouter to a mysterious Yo-Kai who is one of the leaders of the Yo-Kai Resistance. I honestly want you all to guess which Yo-Kai Eddie gave the scouter to.**

**So, until the time, and remember that Christmas is coming next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we have returned from last time, and it is now the year of 2020! Welcome to the New Year, and now back to the story.**

**Nate: That last chapter was… fun.**

**The last chapter where you were burned with basically a sunburn.**

**Nate: I was being sarcastic.**

**Oh well, you have 6 Yo-Kai friends, minus Whisper for he's just an extra.**

**Whisper: Hey!**

**I'm pretty sure we can get on with this chapter, as to not lose the reader's attention.**

**Nate: Is it going to be simple and easy?**

**Maybe… Okay yes it is.**

**Nate: Phew… Relaxation might finally kick in.**

**Oh well, let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**News From the Future!**

**Problems For The Next Rank**

* * *

**Part 1**

**News From the Future!**

* * *

Everyone watched Nate on his bed, the bandages covering his body. They had came back decently quick, but Nate's stayed unconscious the whole time. He mumbled a bit, but he didn't open his eyes, not even once. They eventually decided that they needed to leave.

"Okay then," Whisper said as Katie, Bear, and Eddie left through the front door, "Come back tomorrow."

The three had disbanded when they went to their houses, but they took today as a day to learn that they were never invincible.

Katie currently sat in her room on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was scared during the whole fight, but was more scared when Nate jumped in front of her and took the full brunt of the attack **(****1)**. She thought he had died, and it was her fault.

But when he appeared, very somewhat alive from that attack, she was glad and overjoyed that Nate had lived. She watched in awe as Nate dove into Slimamander's body, and then blew him up from the inside out. Seeing the Yo-Kai appear with Nate from Slimamander's body scared her, but she was relieved when it didn't attack them **(2)**.

Seeing members of the Yo-Kai Resistance appear shortly after, that was interesting. Venoct looked exactly like Shadow Venoct! But that one Yo-Kai who didn't reveal themself, that was a mystery to her. She wondered who that Yo-Kai could've been, but didn't think too long about it. She could easily ask Whisper later. And when Nurse Tongus had went to heal Nate, Katie was happy that he would make a recovery.

Though throughout that whole thing, what Katie wanted to know was how Nate had managed to control the fire on his arm and use it as a weapon of his own **(****3)**. Sure, it was cool, and almost too cool to think that Nate did it. But she even thought that that attack was just too otherworldly, even if Nate's a Saiyan.

Then Katie felt something, and looked over at her balcony. For a moment, she thought it was her imagination. But then she was proven wrong when she saw a Yo-Kai appear, through her balcony.

The Yo-Kai looked to be three mirrors put together, and has its arms around the other two mirrors on the sides of the big center mirror. The glass was black and gave no reflection, while the frames of the mirrors were a magenta-like color **(4)**.

Katie got over her initial shock, and asked the Yo-Kai, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The mirror-like Yo-Kai asked, "Is this the house of Katie Forester?"

Katie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who's asking?"

The mirror sighed in relief. "Good. I'm Miradox, and I'm here to deliver a Yo-Kai's message from the future, saying that it was important though they couldn't deliver it."

Katie looked at Miradox curiously. "Who wanted to deliver a message to me, and me specifically?"

"They didn't give much information about who they were, but they did at least show me who they were. The funny thing is, is that they looked like a human but had the aura of a Yo-Kai, and they had a tail," Miradox said. "Honestly though, she seemed desperate and hopeful I could deliver what she wanted me to deliver." Miradox coughed into his hand as best as he could and said, "She said these words and wanted me to repeat them exactly as she said.

"'In 1 year and 2 months from now, a Yo-Kai threat from 555 years ago who was exiled personally by Enma the Ancient will return and wreak havoc across the Yo-Kai and Human Worlds. And 10 years later while the Yo-Kai is still wreaking havoc across the Human World while ruling the Yo-Kai World, Nate Adams is struck with a virus after being shortly exposed to the Yo-Kai's UFO's Core Stone, and he dies after 1 week of having the virus, with no cure for the virus being available at hand for use. However, the antidote was made shortly after his death, and is to be returned to the present's Katie Forester, so she can hold onto that when she travels to St. Peanutsburg in BBQ with Nate when their fathers are given a job there, so they can end the Yo-Kai earlier and before the deaths of hundreds are caused **(****5)**.'" Miradox then finished there, and left Katie in momentary silence.

Katie knew a lot about the planet because of when her father said he would be going other places overseas. When her dad hadn't come back the following week, Katie had asked her Mom about why her father wasn't home yet, and her mom had shown Katie a map of the world. Katie had been surprised that her home was smaller than most other continents, and thought that all of the other countries must have been super big.

Then Miradox seems to remember more and said, "'And also there is a special drive to be given to Katie Forester to help with some more intense training that would make the original four heroes stronger, but should be saved until after McKraken is defeated in battle, and Dame Deadtime is reformed and turned into a good Yo-Kai. But there is also an ally that needs to be recruited in Space after McKraken is defeated. This ally is the key to stop the Banished Yo-Kai, and to save the world **(6)**.'" Miradox finished. "That is all that she told me. And she gave me the antidote, and the drive to give to you. Please use them wisely, and to the one from the future's instructions." Miradox pulled out a small capsule, and also a drive and handed them to Katie.

Katie nodded at Miradox, "Thank you. Tell the person thank you for me, if you can."

Miradox said, "Will do." He then left, and left Katie in silence, thinking about the information and objects that were given to her.

She now had the weight of the world, and her crush's life, on her shoulders. And she couldn't afford to mess up now.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Problems For The Next Rank**

* * *

The next day, the gang had reassembled at Nate's house. Luckily for them, Nate was healed thanks to Nurse Tongus, though he did say he felt stronger than he was before.

As they met up, Whisper decided to bring up a topic they had never thought about. "So then, since we struggled with that fight against Slimamander, I think it might be a good idea to get all of your watches upgraded," Whisper said.

"I'm sorry. Upgraded?" Eddie asked as he was confused.

"When we upgrade the Yo-Kai Watch, you'll be able to see more Yo-Kai of a higher rank," Whisper explained. "For instance, your watch is only able to detect E-rank normally, but otherwise if it were Yo-Kai Spots, then that's a different story. So if we upgrade the Yo-Kai Watches, they become D-rank and we'll be able to befriend even stronger Yo-Kai!"

Nate seemed amazed by that. 'That might be useful,' Nate thought. "So where do we go to upgrade our Yo-Kai Watches?" He asked.

"Well from what it says here," Whisper pulled out his Yo-Kai Pad and looked at a website the showed places in the world that would upgrade Yo-Kai Watches, "it seems we'll be going to Timers and More, over in Blossom Heights."

Bear raised an eyebrow at that. "I live right next to that place. Hm… who would have thought that I would ever venture in there ever. And for something involving the supernatural too."

"Would they even know what a Yo-Kai Watch is?" Katie asked, bringing up a good point.

"It literally says, 'Talk to the shop owner, and they should help you with getting a Yo-Kai Watch upgrade'," Whisper quoted as he read the instructions at the top of the page** (7)**.

"Wow, looks like this might be easy," Nate said.

"It should," Whisper agreed.

"And what happened last time we did something easy?" Katie questioned, clearly hinting at when they fought Slimamander and Whisper had said, "This should be easy! We have an assassin on our side!"

Whisper frowned and recoiled like someone hit him. "Come on! We're simply upgrading the watches! Nothing bad could happen," Whisper retorted in a panicked tone.

"Okay then, we'll make a bet on it then!" Eddie said. "Whisper's betting that nothing bad will happen and this will be easy, while Katie is betting that something bad is bound to happen."

"And what do we get if we're right?" Whisper asked.

"If you win, you get bragging rights and also to use your Yo-Kai Pad. Otherwise if Katie wins, then you have to remember Yo-Kai Bios without your Yo-Kai Pad **(8)**," Eddie informed.

'_Oh no! Without the Yo-Kai Pad, I'm useless to them!_' Whisper thought panickedly. '_However, since it's only bios, I have a chance to still be useful when we're searching for locations!'_

"Alright then! I'll do it!" Whisper agreed.

"Same here," Katie said.

"Okay then," Nate began anxiously, getting everyone's attention. "Are we going to go now or what?"

Then they all got ready, and left Nate's house. But not before his mother told him to take it easy and not fight any strong Yo-Kai. So a few minutes later, they in front of Timers and More.

They entered, and they saw that Timers and More was a watch shop. The owner was standing in front of them too, polishing a glass case that showed the different watches that one could buy in the small shop, though he did it from behind his counter.

The owner wore a green vest over his peach-colored long sleeve shirt. He wore brown pants and brown boots, but his pants covered his ankles so they couldn't tell if he wore socks though he probably did. He wore a red beanie, and his white hair was poofed out in two different directions that might've had hair bands so his hair didn't just fall down. But on his right eye, he had something on his eye, though they didn't know what it was or what it did.

He looked up at them five, and seemed surprised. "Oh? Not everyday four kids enter my shop. Let alone with a Yo-Kai." That surprised the four, and also Whisper.

"Wait! We here to simply get a Yo-Kai Watch upgrade for these four so they can defeat McKraken!" Whisper said immediately. The owner's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, are you telling me these might be the four of the prophecy?!" The owner exclaimed.

"What prophecy?" Nate asked. His tail then wrapped around his waist, and the owner nodded.

"A long time ago in the Yo-Kai World-"

"Wait, how do you know about the Yo-Kai World?" Whisper asked.

"Well… let's just say that they approached me so I knew how to upgrade the watch," the owner answered. "What kind of watch shop owner would I be if I didn't know how to upgrade or fix watches?"

"Fair point," Whisper said.

"So, where was I? Oh right. A long time ago in the Yo-Kai World, a Yo-Kai prophesied of five Yo-Kai Watch bearers defeating many great evils that would want to rule the Human and Yo-Kai World do to their past and wants. But one of the watch bearers was able to transform and become a golden pillar of light and hope, and came from a place a long way away from Springdale, and the Yo-Kai World, somewhere from deep space. He would unit the five, and together they would stop the greatest threats the the Human and Yo-Kai Worlds will ever encounter, and bring eternal peace once they are down for good and reformed into society** (9)**." The owner started rubbing his chin, and said, "I never expected that that prophecy would ever be fulfilled while I was alive, but with you four… You all must be apart of that bunch."

"Um… So can we get our Yo-Kai Watches upgraded?" Nate asked.

"Oh right, that's what you were here for," the owner remembered. He sighed. "Sorry, but I'm afraid even the great Goodsight can't upgrade your watches, not right now."

"Why not Mr. Goodsight?" Katie asked.

"Well, I don't have my screwdriver, which is at Whatta Find, and… well I'm sure I can find, the other thing, later when I go back to the springs," he said.

"We could go to Whatta Find to get your screwdriver if that would help," Nate said.

Mr. Goodsight smiled, "That would help a lot, and also make it quicker for us… assuming you kids can stay up longer than 10pm."

"Um, Why would that matter?" Eddie asked.

"Whatta Find is a nighttime-only shop, so it's only opened at night in Shopper's Row," Mr. Goodsight explained.

"Can't, my parents let me stay up until 9pm," Bear said.

"Same here," Eddie also said.

"Yeah, me too," Katie said.

Nate just blinked for a few moments. "Are we all really going to bed at the same time at our own houses?" He thought aloud. That earned nods from his friends, and Nate sighed. Mr. Goodsight also sighed.

"Oh, if only you became friends with Baku, or maybe Kittylumbus, then this wouldn't be a problem," Mr. Goodsight said.

Whisper then took the liberty of searching up Baku on in Yo-Kai Pad. "Wait a minute, Nate! We have Baku's medal!" Whisper exclaimed when he showed Nate the image of Baku's medal.

"Oh yeah, we do!" Nate remembered. He pulled out Baku's medal and summoned her.

"Hello friends!" Baku greeted when she appeared. "What do you want Baku to help with?"

"Wonderful!" Mr. Goodsight said. "Now you should be able to travel around Springdale at night. Or at least one of you until you can get Kittylumbus's medal."

"Baku can help with that. Baku will eat sleepiness from person, and then Baku transform into you, then Baku sleep in your place, and you sneak out and do whatever at night!" Baku informed.

"Haha, we'll have the watches upgraded in no time!" Whisper cheered.

"But Whisper," Bear whispered. "You lost the bet though."

Whisper then took a minute to process that, and then yelled, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Yep, you lost the bet," Eddie said. "Sorry."

Whisper sighed. "At least it's only the bios though."

"Alright, one week without searching up Yo-Kai Bios," Eddie said.

Whisper whimpered, and then the five left the watch shop owner so they could get ready for the nighttime adventure one of them would be having.

Mr. Goodsight hummed while deep in thought. He saw Nate's tail, and was fascinated by how he had it and what he had left out in the prophecy by the one Yo-Kai.

_"The pillar of light and hope will face many dangers, and is not invincible. He is not a god, but a man like many that roam the Earth. But in that same man lies the power of a god, and of many forms beyond the great light they would emit from their rage of a loved one dying or of something that enrages them. They will emit a yellow light, then a red light, then a blue light, but also a white light that gives off enough heat to rival a furnace. And all it takes, is 1.7 million Blutz Waves from the Moon, and the fury of an untamable beast will erupt, but grant great power, once they control it_ **(10)**._"_ The Yo-Kai had said.

'_The boy… he must've been the one the golden, the red, the blue, and the white lights will erupt from. By why? Does it have to do with that tail?_' Mr. Goodsight thought curiously. '_I guess I'll see… once he shows it._'

**So… it's been a while since the last chapter, so I'm making this chapter shorter than the other chapter when we have three parts. Anywho, onto the numbered things that are worth reading. **

**(1) This might be a nod to Piccolo in the Saiyan Saga when he saved Gohan from dying.**

**(2) Katie was scared throughout the fight, and I could see her being scared of Baku do to PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), but that's what I think.**

**(3) I just nodded to some future arc details, and also techniques being learned.**

**(4) I tried my best to describe Miradox, so I'm sorry if my description isn't exactly like the actual. And yes, I'm referencing Yo-Kai who will appear in later arcs when the medallium is updated to Yo-Kai Watch 2, and then later to Yo-Kai Watch 3. Even 4 when that gets localized for North America.**

**(5) Hmm… I wonder which DBZ arc this was, when a certain Super Saiyan that wielded a sword came back in time with a Time Machine.**

**(6) This will be a side arc from the main series, in the Yo-Kai Watch 3 arc when that comes. So that would be the only arc I would actually own with the idea of space travel in the Yo-Kai Watch series in the style I'm hoping to do it in. And no, this will not be a Dragon Ball GT-like arc.**

**(7) The one time they had it easy with Whisper and his Yo-Kai Pad.**

**(8) In the Yo-Kai Watch anime, Whisper had a dream where Katie was the one who freed him and he was trying to learn to not use the Yo-Kai Pad and remember what Yo-Kai did on his own. Though I watch Japanese dubbed and English subbed. Not sure if it was localized.**

**(9) I was gonna have this prophecy be given by The Boracle, but then I read his bio again and realized that it wouldn't fit with his bio, so made the Yo-Kai's name be unknown.**

**(10) 1.7 million Blutz Waves turns a Saiyan into a Great Ape. The yellow light would be the normal Super Saiyan transformations, the red light is the Super Saiyan God form, and the blue light is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms (or Super Saiyan Blue for short). I'm sure that someone can figure out the white light.**

**Anywho, that's it for this chapter, and also the first chapter for this story and throughout my stories as of now for this entire New Year. So let's welcome 2020 with open arms, and prepare for the next chapter. So follow to be notified when a new chapter is released, favorite if you enjoyed this story and want to say that this story is decent or good, and review to have your review answered or reacted to in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, we're back with another chapter filled with plot, character development, and also some other characters in another location in another world I'm sure you guys can figure out.**

**Nate: Well, at least last chapter was easy.**

**At least Whisper was somewhat useful last chapter for the first time.**

**Whisper: HEY!**

**Silence, or I use the move that's as powerful as the Hakai (1)!**

**Whisper: Okay, I'll keep quiet.**

**Good Whisper. Now then…**

**Nate: Reviews?**

**Yes, and we have two from the same person. Let's begin with the reviews.**

Asperger Hero (Chapter 4)

Asperger Hero: Here's how we spell Slimamander french name: T-R-Y-P-T-I-K ! That chapter with the boss fight was really interesting and about Fire Dragon Fist, I thought it was an attack from Natsu's Dragneel from Fairy Tail but since you put it as an attack combined from Naruto and DBZ. Then my mistake! That was a spectacular chapter, you really need to keep going with making those chapters!

**Holy-**

**Izuku: Language.**

**Right right right… Holy cow. I didn't expect praise, mostly because that doesn't happen in a chapter. But thank you, but I said that I would pronounce Tryptik like Trip-tick. Keyword: Pronounce. Also, I'm a fan of Fairytail, somewhat with Naruto (mainly due to having no idea what happens in the series as when I watch it it tends to be with my brother, on days where I get sucked into watching it because it catches my interest, and he watches it ahead of me so I have no idea what happens from one point to another. Skipped seasons 2-5 because of it, though it just seems weird with the plot and Sasuke being the emo victim in it), and a big fan of Dragon Ball Z.**

Asperger Hero (Chapter 5)

Asperger Hero:This chapter we have is full of nods, here's how I count.

1) Piccolo saving Gohan (Son Goku's and Chichi's Son from Dying) in the Super Saiyan Saga.

2) Katie being scared of Nate's safety especially during the Slimamander Boss Fight was a nice touch, despite she can't see Yo-Kai except in the Shojo manga and about Baku (I Don't why but the name of it, it's like the name of a pairing from Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya/Deku or just if I was in a My Hero Academia fanfic, how I will nickname Bakugo).

3) We have some arc details nods. Pretty interesting.

4) Don't worry about Miradox description, to me, you did your best and it's all that matters.

5) An interesting question about a DBZ Arc.

6) The Yo-Kai Watch 3 Arc will have some space travel moments. This should be fun !

7) The Only time where Whisper is serious about using the Yo-Kai Pad.

8) I watched this episode and I must said I really like the plot twist where Katie is Whisper's owner.

9) An unknown Yo-Kai, whose is so mysterious.

10) I watched some episode of DBZ but I can't figure out what the White Light symbolizes.

Anyways, have a happy 2020 New Year and let's get patient for the next chapter.

**Wow, that sums up most of last chapter. Though Piccolo saving Gohan happened in the Attack of the Saiyans Saga, and Katie has a Yo-Kai Watch just like Bear and Eddie. What you said about Baku is a good point (I DO NOT PAIR KATSUKI OR IZUKU, that's g*y and also wrong). I also referenced the Android/Cell Saga, and also Dragon Ball GT last chapter. The oracle Yo-Kai might as well be a Yo-Kai who has passed away (I'm theorizing that the amount of years a Yo-Kai has to live is roughly 600-550 year, based off of Enma the Ancient). The white light… well I'll leave the hint as it's in Chapter 11 of my story 'The Two Successors'. Also, it's a reference to a certain form in the Tournament of Power arc.**

**Izuku: You just gave away really valuable information. Was that wise?**

**I don't care, just helping someone learn, though it will probably spoil how many references I can give to Dragon Ball Super.**

**Izuku: I hate my job.**

**No homo, I love you too.**

**Nate: What does that mean?**

**Nothing for you to worry about, just let us adults talk about weird stuff while we start recording this chapter.**

**Nate: Okay, to the studio… I guess.**

**Let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Resistance**

**Oh no… IT'S TERROR TIME!**

* * *

**Part 1**

**The Resistance**

* * *

Venoct opened the door to the meeting room in the Resistance base. He looked at the Yo-Kai who, alongside him, led the Resistance against McKraken. The first he saw was Kyubi, a Mysterious S-rank nine tailed fox Yo-Kai who happened to be in Springdale at the time. The second was the Brave A-rank sergeant with an intense Beat Camp, Sergeant Burly. The third Tough S-rank with the most rare title that demonstrates power in combat, Hornaplenty **(2)**. The fourth Venoct saw was the Charming S-rank cat Yo-Kai with the power of the Hose, Master Nyada. He was impressed that they could find the strongest Yo-Kai of all time, and was glad Master Nyada decided to help them. The fifth was the Heartful S-rank with his horn nearly stolen by many figures throughout history (and still having people try to this day), Unikirin. The sixth and potentially maybe the scariest of the eight Yo-Kai leaders in the room, Eerie A-rank Yo-Kai Sir Berus.

Venoct then looked at the one who called this meeting and the last of the eight generals and leaders in this room, Zazel, the Shady S-rank leader. He stood at the head of a long table that seated the Yo-Kai as mentioned, also with the one he was here defending with his own life so McKraken didn't have complete rule over the Yo-Kai World, Lord Enma.

This was going to be an intense meeting.

"So, we can commence this meeting," Zazel said when everyone turned to see Venoct as he opened the door and walked into the room.

"What is this meeting about Zazel?" Venoct asked as he sat down in the remaining chair on the other side of the long table, which was right next to Kyubi.

"I have received word that something is happening in Harrisville, and from the looks of things might be caused by McKraken," Zazel answered. "And while I would like to act immediately on this, I would like to take a vote about how we should proceed with this as this concerns more than just me to act on."

"Wait a minute soldier," Sgt. Burly said. "You want us to take a vote on how we should act about something strange happening on over in the peaceful countryside of Harrisville?"

"Well… yes," Zazel said.

"How much Intel do we have?" Unikirin asked.

"I don't have any sources at all, now that I'm declared a criminal because of McKraken," Zazel explained. "I have none."

"Wait, Harrisville?" Master Nyada questioned after he woke up from a quick power nap, and when Zazel mentioned the small area it had woken the cat. "Interesting. I actually have many sources within that area."

"So, do you know what's going on there?" Unikirin asked.

"Yes, and it's already been taken care of," Master Nyada assured.

"What?!" The room exclaimed, minus Lord Enma who was confused since planning on an attack or defense for a small area was out of his mind and league.

"Yes, I had learned from it yesterday and had a very old friend of mine take care of it," Master Nyada informed. "He got it done in… I think he said 30 seconds, and that was a minute after I had finished my call I had with him."

"30 seconds?!" Zazel exclaimed. "That's unrealistic! No Yo-Kai should be able to solve an event that quickly, even if it was you. You literally can only fight for 10 seconds and then you're drained of all your power for at least the next 13 hours."

"True," the cat Yo-Kai agreed. "But I never said they were a Yo-Kai."

"Wait, a human stopped a Yo-Kai event in 30 seconds?!" Sir Berus exclaimed.

"Nope, they're not even a human," Nyada said.

Three…

Two…

One…

"WAIT, THERE'S AN ALIEN IN HARRISVILLE?!" The other 7 leaders exclaimed.

"An… alien?" Lord Enma questioned, as he hasn't been educated on what aliens are.

"Aliens are like people from other planets, Young Enma," Master Nyada explained. "And my friend is exactly that. An alien."

"How did he even get to Earth then?" Kyubi asked. "Did he teleport here or use a spaceship? Was it a UFO?"

"No, he didn't use a UFO. He used a spaceship, and he traveled here from a planet he called, Planet Namek **(3)**," Master Nyada said. "He's also what he calls a Namekian, apart of the Dragon Clan."

"Dragon Clan?" Venoct questioned.

"So he can turn into a dragon?" Sir Berus asked.

"No, he can not turn into a dragon," Master Nyada answered. "But, he said his clan can make seven orbs that have a star in them, though one might have a single star and another has two, or even three and so forth onward, and when all seven of the orbs come together, they can make a being appear that will grant a wish. They called the orbs, the Dragon Balls **(4)**."

"Wait, so they could wish someone to come back to life?" Sgt. Burly asked. "Then a Yo-Kai could become human again."

"Or someone could wish for immortality," Kyubi realized.

"That's why my Namekian friend has not made the Dragon Balls yet. If someone with an evil wish were to use them, we could have a worldwide crisis on our hands," Master Nyada said. "Though because of that information bomb I just gave, I want it to never, ever leave this room. So no talking about the Dragon Balls anywhere, or else someone might try to find my friend."

"Very well then," Zazel said. "I guess… this meeting is ov-"

"Wait, before we end this meeting," Venoct said quickly in order to gain everyone's attention, and he slowed down as he said, "We need to talk about this." As he said, 'this', he pulled out the Yo-Kai Core that Nate had gotten from Slimamander.

The room went deathly silent, with everyone bearing shocked expressions.

Zazel gained a more serious expression now. "Where. Did. You. Find. That. Core?" Zazel asked.

"My brother, Shadow Venoct, is now active and he secured this core," Venoct answered. "But, this core," Venoct held the core up so it was up to eye level with him so he could see the black and red swirling around inside the core, "it might as well be the equivalent of one of those "Dragon Balls" as Master Nyada was talking about."

"Really?" Master Nyada asked.

"Yes, though there is a catch to this kind of Yo-Kai Core," Venoct said. "This, is a special Yo-Kai Core. This, is one of the Seven Deadly Cores, the dangerous equivalent to the Dragon Balls due to how much power they emit and produce. If two were to be held by a human at the same time, they would basically gain a boost in overall stats. Strength, speed, stamina, and intelligence. Assemble all seven cores…"

"You could become a god," Hornaplenty finished.

"Correct," Venoct said.

"Then what should we do with the core? If someone has another, they might try and come find us do to them lighting up if they get close to another," Sir Berus asked.

"I'm going to return it to the one who befriended Shadow Venoct," Venoct answered while putting the core in his pocket.

"Someone befriended Shadow Venoct?" Kyubi asked while raising an eyebrow. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"His name is Nate Adams, and he is the one who killed one of the Seven Deadly Demons," Venoct said immediately.

Everyone was surprised at that bit of information. The Seven Deadly Demons were created by a mad, Yo-Kai Doctor who also created the Seven Deadly Cores **(5)**. But, for a demon to be killed was a huge achievement. They all knew about how the armies led by Lord Enma the Ancient had lost nearly all of their lives. Only a few have lived including Lord Enma, and they couldn't even kill the demon. They had to do the next best thing, which was lure it into the Infinite Inferno and seal it away. True, that was the deadliest of the seven. But still, even that's an achievement in it's own rights.

"One of them? And is he… a human?" Hornaplenty asked.

"Nope, a Saiyan if my brother's information is true," Venoct replied.

"Been a while since I've heard somebody mention Saiyans," Master Nyada said, recognizing the term. "So, this Saiyan killed a demon. Impressive."

"Yeah," Venoct agreed. "So, you know about Saiyans… you have any information to offer about them?"

"We shouldn't talk about it here," Master Nyada said. "It's… a complicated matter and should probably be saved until after McKraken is gone."

"Alright, so can we end this meeting that suddenly gone from an incident to Harrisville to Namekians and Dragon Balls to the Seven Deadly Demons and Yo-Kai Cores to aliens called 'Saiyans'," Kyubi asked in a bored tone, while summarizing what this meeting went to.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Master Nyada said while getting out of his chair. "See you all next Tuesday."

"But it's Tuesday," Unikirin pointed out.

"See you next week!" Master Nyada said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"My god, that was the weirdest meeting I've ever attended in my entire life as a Yo-Kai politician," Zazel mumbled to himself.

The room was silent for a minute, until Venoct said, "Why did I get the feeling you were about to say Jesus Christ instead of 'my god'?"

"Who even is Jesus Christ?" Zazel asked.

"Some god to some people who call themselves Christians," Venoct answered. "At least, I think that's what they called themselves, and who their god is. It was either that, or their god was literally called God, and Jesus is the lord or something **(6)**."

"I think I may use that as a new saying. It has a nice ring to it," Zazel admitted.

And with that, the meeting ended.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Oh no… IT'S TERROR TIME!**

* * *

***DING DING DING!***

***DING DING DING!***

"Agh…" Nate mumbled unintelligibly as he turned off his alarm he set for 12am. He hated himself for this decision, but he played Rock Paper Scissors with Bear, Eddie, and Katie and he won, meaning he would be the one to retrieve Mr. Goodsight's screwdriver. "Why do I have to do this?"

"You won, and you knew the consequences… ***yaaaaaaawn***... of this mission,* Whisper answered, as he yawned in the middle of his sentence.

Nate got up and got dressed, which was what he would wear on a normal basis, expect he wore a red jacket and blue jeans instead of his cargo shorts.

He immediately summoned Baku, and she appeared.

"Baku is here to help," Baku announced. "Baku will eat sleepiness and become you!"

Baku then produced some weird powder and then Nate was enveloped in it. A second later, Nate felt wide awake and he was ready to do something. Then Baku yawned and turned into Nate after surrounding herself in a purple aura.

Baku (Nate) yawned and jumped onto Nate's bed. She then slept exactly like Nate would've slept, and was fast asleep.

"Well, time to go towards Shopper's Row," Nate said.

Whisper nodded. "Let's do this."

The two proceeded to go downstairs and they exited Nate's house so quietly that if one paid really close attention, they wouldn't have heard them.

And things went downhill quickly, and problems escalated quickly.

"AAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAH!" Something yelled as it descended from the sky and struck the ground, conjuring white smoke and engulfed the entirety of Uptown Springdale.

"What the heck is going on?!" Nate shouted as the white smoke hit him and Whisper.

"Uh oh…" Whisper immediately knew what was going on.

The white smoked cleared, and Nate saw that the houses around him and Whisper had lost their color, and were now shades of white, gray, and black. In the air, there were multiple small fire wisps that floated in the air, like the small bits of fire that you would see if you moved a log that was in a fire pit.

"What the? What is going on?" Nate asked, confused by what was going on.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" Whisper whisper-yelled.

"Why are you whisper-yelling?" Nate asked at a normal volume.

"SHHHHH! Keep your voice down!" Whisper said while putting his hand on Nate's mouth to silence him. "This isn't a good place to talk, especially since we're in Terror Time!"

Nate said something but it was muffled by Whisper's hand. Whisper then removed his hand so Nate could say what he was saying. Nate then repeated his question, "What's Terror Time?" Luckily, he whisper-yelled too.

"A time where Gargaros comes and punishes people who go places they shouldn't be! It probably activated on us because you're not supposed to be roaming Springdale at night," Whisper explained. "I don't even need my Yo-Kai Pad to explain this, cause this is basic knowledge **(7)**!"

"Is there an exit?" Nate asked scaredly.

"Yes, but on the way there we need to not encounter any of the oni that will walk around the area, patrolling. If they spot us, they will instantly yell out and Gargaros will come looking for us to whack us back to your house, and then we'd probably have to wait until tomorrow or relive this whole night! Plus if we ran from the oni, they will follow us and Gargaros will still chase us!" Whisper explained. "We have to watch out for when they move and aren't looking, then make a dash for the exit."

"Well, judging from that spiral of light in the sky," Nate began as he saw a pillar of yellow light coming down from the sky to an area nearby, "that's probably the exit from Terror Time."

"How do we get there though? Running would get us exposed and Gargaros would get us," Whisper wondered.

"We could parkour," Nate suggested. "I've been meaning to test that flight thing the training tapes have taught us."

"Alright. We'll jump roof to roof until we get to our destination."

"Right!"

Nate then jumped and didn't fall as he channeled his energy towards his feet to propel him into the air and make him hover, forcing his body to defy the laws of gravity. Nate then landed on the roof of his house, and Whisper joined him.

"It looks like the exit… is right in front of Banter Bakery," Nate realized, judging the distance it would take for him to get there and back and also positions. Luckily, there was enough houses for him to parkour on to get to Banter Bakery without being spotted unless the Onis looked up.

"Let us begin the treacherous journey, to the exit," Whisper said.

Nate then ran to the edge of his house's roof and jumped onto the roof of the house across the street. He then repeated this process multiple times.

Nate was a few houses away from Banter Bakery when he heard a roar from above him. Nate made the mistake of looking up and jumping onto the next house. He opened his eyes as he saw rapidly descending from the sky was Gargaros, with his own eyes wide open in shock.

"OH CRAP!" Nate exclaimed as he flared his Ki and flew quickly to the next house before Gargaros could land on him.

Gargaros barely missed him.

"AAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gargaros yelled as he landed.

Nate then spotted the exit and sighed. "Whisper! Let's go!" Nate the flared his Ki aura around his body, which was white and still showed him thou the aura. Nate then quickly flew at the exit and Whisper flew behind him as they neared the exit.

Whisper then opened the exit as he flew faster than Nate. "QUICKLY! HE'S COMING!" He shouted at Nate.

Nate then flew into the exit and Whisper flew in shortly after. They both managed to escape.

Barely.

* * *

They both emerged right in front of Banter Bakery, which currently was closed. Nate and Whisper sat there for a few moments, their adrenaline rushes falling until their hearts were beating at a normal pace.

"That… was intense," Nate commented.

Whisper nodded. "I never want to experience Terror Time again," Whisper said.

"A Crank-a-Kai Coin says that we're bound to go into Terror Time again **(8)**," Nate said.

"Really?"

"Really."

They then sat there for a few moments in silence. Eventually they both got up and walked (well, Whisper technically floated) to Shopper's Row. They went into Shopper's Row from Blossom Heights, and they walked into a small area that Nate recognized after they walked through a small patch of grass and through a hole in a fence.

"Hey, this is the place right next to the donut shops," Nate realized.

"Donut shops?" Whisper was now interested. He never knew that there were donut shops in Springdale.

"Yeah, right over there," Nate said as he pointed to a small building at the end of one street. "That's one of them. The other is right next to it on the other side of the small street, kinda closer to the Everymart."

Whisper thought that it was nice how there were two donut shops. It was interesting **(9)**.

Nate then walked over to a small gate that was in a corner and right next to a small alley from what Whisper could tell. Nate opened the gate, and then he walked down a small flight of stairs. He turned right, and saw the store he needed to go to.

Whatta Find, where all kinds of junk can be found and bought. Nate wasted no time and walked in.

He regretted it instantly.

"So, that is a shard of a space pod's glass window?" A man behind a counter asked a man who stood in front of him. The man behind the counter had bloodshot eyes, like he hadn't slept in days, and also had messy black hair and a black beard that conceited with his mustache. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, but the sleeves were blue. He wore green cargo shorts as well from what Nate could tell.

"Yes, this is," a man in front of the man behind the counter answered. "I just hope that the planet isn't doomed by any chances. If this shard of glass belong to someone's pod and that someone was here to destroy the planet… I'm not even sure I could take them."

This man had long spiked hair that extended up into the air, roughly 8 inches tall at its highest. It was black, and didn't even fall down to the sides of his head, or the back and front. Nate could see a small bang in front of the man that was barely over his eyes, or that's what Nate could tell from looking at the man from behind. He wore…

Nate's eyes widened as he realized that this person wasn't human. First, the man wore something similar to Nate's Old Saiyan Battle Suit, just with a different color scheme, like it was blue and had straps instead of shoulder armor. He wore something that Nate could say was similar to leggings but was more spandex than anything, and also was a really dark blue color. He wore boots similar to Nate's Saiyan Battle Suit, but the yellow tips were blue instead. He had no hand guards, which Nate thought was most noticeable. Second, this man knows about space pods, like Nate's. Third, he said that he might not be able to take them on, like this dude was a fighter.

Then Nate noticed the final thing that confirmed the stranger wasn't human. He also had a black tail. That moved freely and also wrapped around his waist.

"Well, thanks for this shard man," the Saiyan thanked.

"No problem, just selling junk like normal," the shop owner said.

The Saiyan then turned around to walk out of the store and noticed Nate.

"Are… Are you a Saiyan?" Nate asked.

The Saiyan's eyes went wide and so did the shop owner's. They were both surprised Nate knew about Saiyans, until Nate's tail showed itself in their line of sight.

"Another survivor?!" The Saiyan exclaimed. "I didn't think there were more Saiyans alive! Kid, who are you?"

Nate arched in eyebrow as he was now a bit surprised that more Saiyans were alive. He was silent for a bit, making a tension rise into the air. Then Nate smirked and looked the Saiyan in the eyes. "My Earth name is Nate Adams. My Saiyan name is Toma, son of Ean. And I can't believe I found another Saiyan."

* * *

**(1) https-:/-www-.-youtube-.-com-/-watch-?-v=-wIUMOXR89Q0. This link is self explanatory, though be warned. There is some content not recommended for viewers 12 and under, unless you are given permission by your parents… or you're a rebellious kid and you want to watch it either way. #DevilArtemis**

**(2) Deciding who would be the Tough Tribe leader for the Yo-Kai Resistance was hard, as I was tempted to make Castelius Max the leader. Hornaplenty got the spot do to there not being a good reason for Castelius Max to bother joining. He would just make the Resistance win as quick as Thanos doing the snap.**

**(3) Well, looks like I'm gonna need some names for this new Namekian who wil, be the Kami of Harrisville, though his name will not be Kami. I'm thinking Bruce currently.**

**(4) Oh, the Namekian is also a member of the Dragon Clan too. So now, we have a set of Dragon Balls on standby… sort of.**

**(5) ...Maybe I should stop with these anime references. But then again, there is another set of Dragon Balls on standby.**

**(6) This will be a bonus chapter, which will be the next chapter of this story. Also, this will be a reference to the YouTuber the link above for Cell vs Shallot, due to some recent uploads. Mainly the Cell vs Roshi episodes. I remember it like it was yesterday.**

**(7) Basic knowledge indeed Whisper. Basic knowledge indeed… now I'm waiting for Yo-Kai Watch 4 to be localized so I can get it for my Nintendo Switch. **

**(8) Nate bets a Crank-a-Kai Coin that they will go into Terror Time again. But Whisper will also have to give one up if they do, cause he doesn't think they will. If only he knew about the 2nd and 3rd games. If only…**

**(9) Little did Whisper know, that those donut shops had a bit lf lore in the, as they are the human versions of the Yo-Kai Watch 2 Yo-Kai Armies.**

**Now I also want to hear some ideas for the Saiyan's name. We need a name for our new friend, and so does the Namekian. Please review a name for either character, or even both. But for the Saiyan, make it vegetable related. Like how the Saiyan Vegeta's name is based off vegetables, and how Goku's Saiyan name Kakarot is based off carrot. See you all later, today's my birthday when I post this chapter. And remember this…**

**HAHA, I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So after a month, I'm back with some more story for Yo-Kai Watch!**

**Nate: Finally.**

**The Saiyan: Haha, I'm getting a name!**

**The Namekian: You're not the only one who's getting a name.**

**Whisper: I'm having bad feelings right now. And they're telling me that we're about to have some conflict.**

**Um… right.**

**So, I feel like now would be a good place to start the chapter, so we can have more plot in this story! Onward to the 7th chapter, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A Brand New Saiyan!**

**A… Very Disturbing Item…**

* * *

**A Brand New Saiyan!**

* * *

Nate looked at the new Saiyan with a stern look, not knowing how this Saiyan would react to him. The Saiyan seemed surprised when he saw Nate, and even more shocked when Nate knew that this stranger was a Saiyan. Nate even knew that there was no word to describe the amount of shock that the Saiyan expressed when Nate revealed he was a Saiyan, and also the son of Ean.

"This… This has to be a joke!" The Saiyan exclaimed. "There's no way you're… his son!"

"I have the training tapes, and I'll show you them if you want," Nate said casually.

The Saiyan blinked repeatedly for a good few seconds, and then he started to deny the situation. "This is just a dream. There is no way that I'm seeing him. This is all just a dream! Nothing more!" The Saiyan denied.

Nate then walked up to the Saiyan, and grabbed his tail and sent a massive amount of pain into the Saiyan's body.

"Awcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" The Saiyan howled in pain, as Nate kept holding the tail. "Okay, this is not a dream. This is not a dream **(1)**!" The Saiyan admitted, with Nate letting go of his tail.

"So… you knew my Saiyan father?" Nate asked as the Saiyan lifted himself off the ground after falling onto it when Nate was holding his tail.

"Y-yes," the Saiyan answered. "He was my best friend, before the whole fiasco of the planet of the Saiyans being destroyed by the very man we worked for **(2)**."

Nate's jaw then dropped in shock. "Wait then that means that you're my uncle!" Nate realized. He immediately stiffened and bowed. "I'M SO SORRY!" Nate apologized.

"Relax kid, it's okay," The Saiyan said. "You were just showing me that this wasn't a dream and that I was seeing my best friend's son."

"Yeah…" Nate stood up straight again.

"So, how did you find me?" The Saiyan asked.

"Um… I actually was just coming here for Mr. Goodsight's screwdriver," Nate admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Then you're in luck kid," the Whatta Find owner said. "I was holding onto the screwdriver for that old geezer. I was making sure no one took it before he could come back to retrieve it." The Whatta Find owner then pulled out a screwdriver that was under the counter on his side. "Here ya go."

Nate then took the screwdriver and put it in his pocket. "Thank you sir," Nate thanked.

"Yeah, don't mention it kid," the owner said.

"Well, I suppose I better head out now," the Saiyan said. "Plus, I think I should escort my friend's son back to his home, and catch up with him while I take him there."

"Oh, thank you uncle…" Nate didn't know what to actually call his uncle, as he didn't know his name.

"Root," Nate's uncle said. "I'm your uncle Root."

"Then it's a pleasure to finally meet you, uncle Root," Nate said with a smile.

"Alright kid, let's take you home."

The two walked out the door and Whisper hovered by Nate. "Who's this?" Whisper asked.

"My Saiyan uncle," Nate whispered.

"Um… Toma," Root began awkwardly. "Why are you talking to a ghost?"

The Yo-Kai Watch bearer and also the Yo-Kai Butler were silent for a moment before they both shouted (but still quietly as to not wake up the locals), "Wait, you can see Yo-Kai?!"

"Yeah," Root admitted. "I have contact lens in so I can see better, and they were made out of a marble that lets me see these things. I usually call them monsters or beasts, but I call the more human ones mutants, since they are somewhat mutated to fit whatever their powers are. Like that weird cone shaped head grandpa looking Yo-Kai **(3)**."

"Ah, so you can see Yo-Kai then," Nate deduced. "That's honestly somewhat relieving, as I don't walk to make excuses as to who I'm talking to when it looks like I'm talking to thin air."

"Yeah, people were concerned about my mental health when I was seeing Yo-Kai," Root admitted. "I later realized that they were invisible to the normal naked eye, so I eventually just acted like the Yo-Kai weren't there unless I was in a private area, training."

"Training for what?" Nate asked as the trio walked out of the gates and out to the more open area.

"For defending this planet since the people here are actually nice, and also are quite defenseless," Root answered. "Plus, I want to avenge the Saiyans and kill Heater."

"Wow…" Nate hadn't really thought that far. "So, are you anywhere near his power?"

"Nope, not even remotely. Mainly because the inhabitants of this planet are too weak for me to fight and get a good fight from," Root stated. "But with you here, I might be able to get a good fight in if I train you properly, and so I can get stronger, and so you can as well! **(4)**"

"Hey, then you might be able to teach my friends too, since they also know about the Saiyans and about Heater destroying the Saiyans' Planet," Nate said.

"Well, then that means I'll have an even harder fight ahead of me when I fight you and your friends once you guys know how to fight," Root realized excitedly, as the thrill of getting pushed to become stronger was making his blood boil.

"Then let's do this!" Nate said. "I want to become stronger too!"

"Alright then, meet me by the beach in Downtown Springdale tomorrow at 2pm," Root said. "Bring your friends too, and then I'll teach you guys how to fight!"

"Um, could it wait until after I get the screwdriver to Mr. Goodsight before then? I'm not sure if I'll have enough time if he upgrades my Yo-Kai Watch to D-rank," Nate asked.

"Sure little buddy," Root said. "We'll train with you after tomorrow with your friends, that way you can get the Watch upgraded tomorrow before we train."

"Thanks Uncle Root!" Nate thanked.

"Then let's get you home," Root said. "So, how well can you fly?"

"Decently, just not that well at high speeds," Nate answered. "I can go like normal human running speed. But that's about as fast as I can go."

Root gained a thoughtful expression. "Well… maybe we should just walk, since then it would be easier for me to talk to you more before I have to leave you. Though I'll be honest, it would provide a bit of training if we flew."

"I can do it," Nate said determinedly. "I can fly!"

"Alright kid," Root said as he started to hover. "Come on!" Root then started to rise into the sky a bit.

Nate then jumped and managed to fly towards Root. "S-see? I-I c-can do i-it," Nate stammered, his voice straining from trying to stay airborne **(5)**.

"Hey kid, relax," Root instructed. "If you focus too hard, you're more likely to fall and hit your head on the ground."

"R-right…" Nate said.

"Let's go, quickly. Come on," Root said as he flew off in the direction of Nate's house, with Nate following behind him.

"I'm c-coming!" Nate said as he followed Root.

So after a couple minutes of flying — and Root catching Nate three times — they landed in front of Nate's house right outside the front door.

"My gods kid, you need to learn how to fly more correctly and how to control your power more," Root said. Nate meanwhile was hunched over with his hands on his knees, panting in exhaustion from flying.

"**_*pant,* *pant,*_** I'm sorry.**_ *pant,* *pant.*_ (6)**" Nate was tired from just flying, and is starting to regret that decision to fly.

"Just get in the house kid," Root said as he opened the front door.

They both walk into Nate's house and Nate sits on the couch and is extremely tired, threatening to pass out from exhaustion. Root slapped the kid lightly on the cheek. "Calm on, you have a room to sleep in! Not the couch!"

"R-right," Nate said as his head dipped forward to just come back up.

"Jeez kid, you need to train more if you and your friends are gonna be my training partners and my students," Root said disappointedly.

They then saw the room light up as a lamp was turned on. The Saiyans froze up and they slowly turned at where the light was coming from. A recliner was facing out the window, and it turned around to reveal Mrs. Adams staring at the two of them in disappointment.

"Really Nate?" Mrs. Adams said. "Do you think I wouldn't know?"

'Crap, I'm so grounded!' Nate thought as he was now wide awake and also scared as hell.

"Why didn't you introduce me to this Saiyan here? Honestly, you didn't have to sneak off at night to try and train," Mrs. Adams said as her mood did a full 180 degrees.

The two were shocked by that and Nate awkwardly started laughing as a result.

"Um… Yeah, sorry about that Nate's mother," Root said while playing along with what she thought. "I'm Root, Toma's Saiyan uncle. Pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Root. I'm Nate's human mother," Mrs. Adams said.

The two shook hands. Nate rubbed his eyes, as he was starting to feel tired.

"Nate, sweetie," Nate's mom said. "Please go back to bed. I think it's better if you rest since you've probably had a rough, long night."

"Mkay…" Nate mumbled as he walked up the stairs. He made it into his room and shook Baku awake.

"Is it time?" Baku asked.

"Yes," Nate said.

"Alright, Baku give you sleepies," Baku anointed tiredly while turning into her Yo-Kai Form. She then sprayed Nate with her sleeping gas and Nate fell asleep right on his bed, knocked out.

* * *

**A… Very Disturbing Item…**

* * *

Nate woke up the next morning and yawned as he got out of bed. He was already dressed in his normal clothing and also brushing his teeth after having breakfast with his family when he remembered.

"OH MY GOD, I JUST REMEMBERED!" Nate exclaimed, fully waking up Whisper.

"Remember what?" Whisper asked as he rubbed his eye.

"I just remembered what happened last night!" Nate said as he put his toothbrush away and ran to the front door and put on his shoes. "Mom, I'm heading out for awhile!"

"Okay sweetie, just be back in time for dinner!" Nate's mom said. "Try and bring your Uncle Root back too if you can. I'd like him and your father to meet each other and get more acquainted with each other."

"Okay, but no promises!" Nate said as he opened the front door, with his Yo-Kai Watch on his left wrist and also Mr. Goodsight's screwdriver in his pocket. "Let's go Whisper!"

"I'm coming!" Whisper said as he followed Nate to Timers & More.

The two made it to the flower shop before they stopped as they heard something. They heard someone say, "Hey, stop!" Nate was curious and looked to see what was going on.

He instantly regretted it.

A man with a bag filled of something he didn't know had ran into him and knocked him over, completely unfazed and didn't register that Nate was in his path. The man ran with haste, as he tried to escape a police officer from what Nate could tell, as the cop checked on him.

"You okay there, young citizen?" The cop asked.

"Y-yeah…" Nate said. "What happened? Why was that man running?"

"That man held a bag of money that went to this here flower shop," the cop answered, pointing to the store that Nate was right beside. "Made it into the back silently and managed to get most of the money. He was out back before the workers knew anything was gonna happen. We couldn't get a face though, and they seem to be super naturally fast."

'There is no way that's my uncle, right?' Nate thought.

Then Nate saw the man who robbed the flower shop hit the pavement right next to the shop, and he instantly turned and looked at who threw the man onto the ground, and saw a man in the weirdest getup he had ever seen.

The man wore a mask, that had a strange symbol where the forehead was in a X like shape, but also wasn't and curved before the end of the lines, and also had no clear holes for the eyes, so it must have had lenses of some sort that stopped anyone from looking inside the mask. There was no mouth piece, and it covered the mouth as well, not even forming lips for the wearer. It was strange.

The next most noticeable thing of the masked man was the fact that they wore a red hood. It looked royal in a way, but also menacing when you saw the mask. The red hood was more of a robe however, and went down to his waist, where red pants followed. The sleeves of the red robe went to the man's wrists, and his hands were covered by black gloves. He wore boots similar to Nate's Saiyan Battle Suit, but the tips where the toes would be were red tipped **(7)**.

Nate watched as the man tossed the sack of money on the ground, and also tossed a piece of paper that fell with a rock attached to it thanks to tape. The man then flew out of the area, and Nate questioned what was going on. Who was that man? Was he an ally? Nate then saw what he thought was his uncle rushing towards the stranger, and trying to catch up to him. The man then vanished, and Root stopped and looked around. Nate didn't know why, but it looked like the man just disappeared farther than they could sense.

"I think somethings up," Nate said. "There is no way that someone like that just exists."

Nate then decided to continue his journey over to Timers & More. But, Nate then started thinking. 'Who was that man? Was he someone new? Is he stronger than my uncle? Why did he stop that man?'

As Nate thought about who the man was in silence, with Whisper thinking about the same things, they made it to Timers & More in no time.

They entered and saw Mr. Goodsight standing right behind his desk, polishing one of the watches he had on display. He looked up and smiled and the two. "So, is it just you two today?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we did get your screwdriver," Nate said as he placed Mr. Goodsight's screwdriver onto the counter.

The old timer smiled. "Thank you young man! Now I should be able to upgrade your watch," Mr. Goodsight said. Nate smiled and he almost finished taking off the watch when Mr. Goodsight sighed. "But… I need one more item."

"Um… I thought you needed only the screwdriver. Is there a part you don't have and you need for this?" Nate asked.

"That is the only logical conclusion. Whatever you need, we can get," Whisper said.

"No no no, I have all the parts for upgrading," Mr. Goodsight said. "I just… lost an item of mine that I can't upgrade the watches without."

"Oh, what is it?" Nate asked.

"...my bathing underwear…" Mr. Goodsight said sheepishly.

3…

2…

1…

"YOU NEED US TO FIND WHAT?!" Nate and Whisper exclaimed.

* * *

**Harrisville**

* * *

A Yo-Kai fell to the ground, and disappeared. The townspeople of Harrisville cheered, and the mayor of the small town smiled as he walked up to the slayer of the Yo-Kai who had been causing problems for them by stealing their crops and sabotaging their machines. "Thank you again for helping us, o wise Kami," the mayor said. "Again, how could we ever repay you?"

The man who defeated the Yo-Kai frowned. "You don't need to give me anything. I don't really need anything," the man said.

The slayer of the troublesome Yo-Kai wore a green cape, and also a white Gi shirt. He also wore black pants to go with the Gi he wore, with a red belt. He wore nothing on his hands. He wore weird carrot textured shoes, which were orange and extended to a small point that made it look like it was made from a large carrot that was durable and not easy to break.

The most notable thing about the man was that he had antennas on his forehead that dropped down to his eyebrows in level, not messing up his vision. His skin was green and his eyes were white and also had blue pupils. He had a purple oval thing on his elbows that covered half of his arms. The same thing was on his chest where his muscles would be, but in a half circle shape.

"And also, I don't need the title 'Kami'," the Namekian said. "Just call me, Bruce. **(8)**"

* * *

**(1) Saiyans are hurt like crazy if you grab their tail, though only some overcome that weakness.**

**(2) I believe the name of the villain in this timeline was named Heater, and the one in the Dragon Ball Z timeline was named Frieza. Oh wait, that was their names.**

**(3) Hungramps: the most dangerous Yo-Kai in existence. Do not get me started with his Shadow Side form (#Yo-KaiWatch4)**

**(4) Apparently, if you train with someone stronger than you, you can get stronger, but the stronger person wouldn't get that much stronger. At least, that's the theory.**

**(5) Nate hasn't trained much with Ki, so he's super weak in the Ki area. He hasn't even really fought.**

**(6) Yeah… Nate needs to train more.**

**Nate: Not my fault you don't have many scenes where I trained with my friends.**

**Shut up! You're getting one next chapter! With the Sproink boss battle coming after that next chapter.**

**Nate: Oh god.**

**(7) I wonder how long it will take for people to wonder who this masked DBZ character is. And it's not Time Breaker Bardock, though in the same area of Dragon Ball Z.**

**(8) I was tempted to make Bruce's name Brussel, because of brussel sprouts, but I decided not to.**

**Well, it's been a month since I've made a chapter. I just didn't know what to write. But that's this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, please send a review you want me and the cast to react to, and also follow and favorite to show your support for more. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
